La menace du Magicien d'OZ Partie 1: Les chaussures de rubis
by Edelweisss
Summary: Un an après le finale saison 2, après leur retour de Neverland.A Storybrook, Ruby trouve une femme dans les bois avec des chaussures rouges. Dans le monde des contes, après l'épisode "The Doctor" Jefferson à un compte à régler avec Dorothy... Je ship Mad Slippers (Dorothy x Jefferson)
1. l'inconnue aux chaussures rouges

J'ai essayé d'écrire cette fanfic comme un épisode lambda de Once, alternant présent et flashbacks.

Elle se passe un an après l'épisode finale de la saison 2 et quelques mois après leur retour de Neverland. Ce premier post est un prologue comme dans Once ( vous savez juste avant le générique bleu) et n'est pas représentatif des autres chapitres qui eux parleront beaucoup de **Jefferson et Dorothy**.

**PROLOGUE: L'inconnue aux chaussures rouges.**

* * *

Elle aimait les soirs de pleine lune, courir dans la forêt quand tout était calme. Sous sa forme de loup, elle était plus forte, plus rapide et toutes les sensations se décuplaient à un niveau incompréhensible pour qui ne l'avait pas déjà experimentée. L'odeur d'humus autour d'elle, le craquement des feuilles et des branches sous son poids, la sensation exquise de courir libre, sauvage et indomptable sous l'astre qui la rend lunatique...(les petits cris paniqués des animaux à son approche) tout était parfait. A l'approche d'un ravin elle accelera avant de sauter jusqu'à l'autre bord en hurlant sa joie, se fichant des réactions ou des plaintes des habitants qu'elle recevrait le lendemain, elle était heureuse...heureuse et assoiffée. Elle prit donc la direction du puit qui se trouvait non loin de là où elle pourrait sans doute se désalterer avant de continuer sa nuit. Après quelques minutes de recherches, elle le trouva facilement et s'en approcha la langue pendante. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à y plonger le museau, elle entendit un grondement sourd et le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pattes. Après quelques secondes, un puissant éclair rouge frappa le sol, si lumineux qu'il l'aveugla un instant. Elle prit peur et alla se cacher derrière un grand arbre. La lumière l'ayant éblouie, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que sa vision ne redevienne normale. Toujours sous le choc, elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir quand elle entendit gémir derrière elle. Cédant à la curiosité, elle se retourna prudemment et vit une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts allongée sur le sol, les vêtements brulés et déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Elle semblait blessée et gémissait de douleur en essayant d'atteindre les brulûres de son bras et son torse. Voyant cela, Ruby se précipita vers elle pour l'aider, elle souria et essaya de parler pour la rassurer mais un cri terrifié de la jeune femme lui rappela qu'elle était sous sa forme de loup; que sa voix était des grognements et que son sourire dévoilait des crocs. La jeune femme se recroquevilla difficilement sur elle même et ferma les yeux en serrant les mâchoires. Ruby se décida alors à aller chercher de l'aide et elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait chez Granny car cette femme semblait vraiment mal en point.

Mr Gold était en train de fermer sa boutique quand la jeune femme était arrivée dans un éclair rouge au milieu des bois. Il ne vit rien, n'entendit rien, mais dés cet instant il ressentit comme un poids lui oppresser sa poitrine. Il lâcha ses clés qui tombèrent bruyamment sur le sol et s'appuya sur sa canne, l'air troublé. Il reconnu aussitôt cette sensation de malaise pour ce qu'elle était et ce n'était pas bon signe. Quelque chose de mauvais venait d'arriver à Storybrook, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et cela l'effrayait. Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle sur un évenement et encore plus de ne même pas savoir de quoi il en retournait. Une mauvaise magie, plus mauvaise que la sienne était en oeuvre, il en était certain. Il prit son téléphone.

- Allo ? répondit une voix douce.

- Belle, j'appelle pour te prévenir de ne pas m'attendre dit-il aussitôt. J'ai à faire à la boutique, c'est très important...

- Rumple qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t-elle la voix peu assurée. Tout va bien ?

- Pour dire la vérité, je ne sais pas...dit-il lentement. Mais je vais faire mes recherches et je te promet de te prevenir quand j'en saurais plus...

- D'accord, mais je...

-Bonne nuit Belle... la coupa doucement l'antiquaire.

- Bonne nuit répeta t-elle en soupirant avant de raccrocher.

Il éteignit son téléphone et le rangea dans sa veste. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit dérangé cette nuit. Alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser ses clés il entendit un bruit sourd et tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Ruby-loup dépasser sa boutique à toute allure sans le voir. Il la regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils avant de réouvrir sa boutique.

C'était un soulagement que les rues étaient vides, cela permit a Ruby de ne pas ralentir son allure et il ne fallut alors que quelques minutes à la louve pour atteindre le petit restaurant encore ouvert. Elle hésita une seconde avant d'entrer en trombe sous le cris de stupeur des quelques derniers clients restants. Il avaient entendu parler d'elle mais la voir ainsi c'était autre chose. Granny sortit de derrière le comptoire l'air furieuse.

- RU-BY ! s'écria t-elle avec humeur. Je t'avais dit de passer par derrière, tu fais peur aux clients ! Sors d'içi !

Les clients n'osaient plus bouger, les yeux fixés sur l'immense loup au milieu de leur restaurant. Une femme à l'air revêche se leva et s'ecria.

- Faites là sortir immédiatemment ! C'est une honte Granny ! Les animaux sont interdits dans les restaurants et...

Ruby la coupa d'un grognement sourd et menaçant. La femme se rasseya immédiatement, gardant ses yeux fixés sur son assiette entamée. Satisfaite, Ruby regarda sa grand mere d'un air triomphant. Granny ne put s'empêcher de sourire

Ruby se mit à pousser des cris plaintifs et sa grand-mère fronça les sourcils comprenant que quelque chose clochait. Elle alla chercher son chaperon et lui jeta sur la tête lui rendant ainsi sa véritable apparence sous les regards médusés des quelques personnes restantes.

- Quoi vous venez bien de la forêt enchantée non ?! dit-elle avec agacement.

Ils continuerent de la fixer sans bouger et Ruby soupira.

- Bon, tout le monde dehors... le dîner est offert par la maison soupira Granny d'une voix sèche, et les clients sortirent sans demander leurs restes l'air satisfait.

- Je viens de perdre ma soirée Ruby , tu as interêt à ce que ça soit important... commença Granny d'une voix pleine de reproche.

- Ca l'est assura t-elle. J'ai trouvé une fille dans les bois... Elle est sortit de nulle part et elle à l'air blessée...Elle a besoin d'aide ajouta t-elle en prenant son portable. Appelle Emma, explique lui ce qui s'est passé et dis lui de me rejoindre près du puit à souhaits...

Granny acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête et attrappa le vieux téléphone du restaurant.

- Dis lui de faire vite ajouta Ruby la mine inquiete. Moi j'appelle Victor.

A ce nom, les narines de la vieille femme frémirent mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle expliqua ensuite rapidemment la situation au shériff pendant que Ruby prévenait le Dr Whale. Cela fait, Ruby prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers le puit. Elle mit plus de temps que sous sa forme de loup mais elle y arriva assez vite et eut la surprise de voir qu'Emma était déjà là, semblant l'attendre. La jeune loup-garou sauta précipitemment de sa voiture et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- J'étais dans le coin répondit-elle simplement à la question silencieuse. Où est Whale ? demanda t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Il arrive avec une ambulance, il ne devrait pas être long...dit Ruby en commençant à marcher.

- Attends dit précipitamment Emma en lui attrapant le bras. Tu dis qu'elle est apparue de nulle part. Ca pourrait être dangereux, reste içi s'il te plaît dit-elle l'air inquiete et soupçonneuse. Je vais m'assurer que tout est ok...

-Non, je viens avec toi insista Ruby en se dégageant sèchement. Il n'y a pas de danger, crois moi. Dans l'état dans lequel elle est, elle ne peut nuir à personne.

Emma serra les mâchoires peu convaincue.

- Je lui ait fait peur en loup continua Ruby d'une voix plus douce. Je voudrais m'assurer juste m'assurer que tout vas bien aller pour elle...

- Ruby, non vraiment... commença Emma.

- Par içi la coupa Ruby avec un petit sourire en se mettant à marcher.

Emma soupira, roulant les yeux au ciel pour l'efficacité de son autorité. Elle suivit Ruby en posant la main sur son arme, prête à dégainer. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Ruby, c'était qu'elle avait une sensation étrange et dérangeante, comme si un poids lui oppressait la poitrine et l'empêchait presque de respirer. Elle avait déjà ressentit cela par deux fois et à chaque fois c'était mauvais signe. La première fois c'était il y a un an, quand storybrook avait failli être détruite par un diamant noir et la seconde fois c'était il y a deux mois sur Neverland, face à Peter Pan. Elle frissonna. Plus elle approchait de l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme, plus cela empirait, lui donnant l'impression que l'air devenait mauvais. Quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire et elle sentait que rien de bon ne pourrait en sortir. Elle se promit interieurement d'en parler à Regina ou à Gold dés que possible. La jeune louve devant elle ne semblait rien remarquer et arrivée près du puit elles virent la jeune femme à deux ou trois mètres d'elles, essayant sans succes de se relever sur ses avants-bras en grimaçant. La jeune femme remarqua leur approche et leur jeta des regards méfiants et appeurés. Elle était en sueur et semblait à bout de force. Ruby essaya de s'avancer vers elle mais Emma s'interposa et planta son regard dans le sien avec fermeté.

- Ecoute, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais quelque chose cloche avec cette fille. Ne t'approche pas d'elle..

Ruby la regardait sans comprendre.

-Alors quoi, on va la laisser là, comme ça ? demanda-elle en la montrant d'un geste de la main.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je dis juste qu'il faut prendre des précautions chuchota Emma. Quelque chose en moi... je pense que c'est ce truc avec la magie expliqua t-elle. Il me dit que cette fille degage quelque chose de pas net. Alors avant de faire des erreurs, j'aimerais bien qu'on apelle Gold ou Regina... parce que moi là je sais pas quoi faire et...

- Problèmes...Dois voir... fît une voix faible non loin.

Emma se retourna et vit que la femme essayait de parler mais cela semblait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts et elle grimaçait de douleur se tenant les côtes. Ruby avait entendu Emma et ne s'approcha pas d'elle se contentant de lui donner des regards peinés et encourageant. Emma avait sorti son arme mais la gardait pour le moment pointée vers le sol, prête a réagir au cas où.

- Problemes doit voir...sa voix était était de plus en plus faible. Chaussures...doit garder chaussures...

- Chaussures... répeta le shériff sans comprendre. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire ? demanda Emma l'air pincée et toujours méfiante vis à vis de l'inconnue.

Ruby, elle, jeta un oeil autour d'elles et vit une paire de chaussures à talons rouges pâles. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser mais en fût empêcher par Emma.

- Elle pourraient être ensorcelées la prévint elle avec sagesse.

Ruby acquiesça et se releva en regardant les chaussures comme si elles allaient la mordre avant de s'écrier:

- Alors ?! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?!

Emma jeta un oeil à la victime qui faiblissait à vue d'oeil, sa tête retombant lentement sur le sol.

- Besoin...sa voix s'éteignait et elle ferma les yeux. Besoin...dois voir...Jefffff...et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_**"générique bleu Once Upon a Time avec des chaussures rouges à talons brillantes"**_

* * *

C'est ma première fanfic, elle est loin d'être parfaite et sûrement maladroite. J'accepte les critiques tant qu'elles sont **polies et intelligentes**.

Je ne veux que m'améliorer. Le prochain et premier chapitre sera un flashback de Dorothy et Jefferson au pays des merveilles...


	2. Chapeau et chaussures

Merci pour la Review et le Follow, j'espère ne pas décevoir... Ce chapitre est comme promis un Flashback de Jefferson et Dorothy a Wonderland. Quelques temps après "The Doctor" et Jefferson à un compte à régler avec elle... Enjoy !

* * *

**La menace du Magicien d' OZ / partie 1: Les chaussures de rubis:/ Chapitre 1: Chapeau et chaussures**

* * *

C'était la nuit au Pays des Merveilles et un homme avançait d'un pas rapide dans l'une des nombreuses forêt de ce monde. Il pouvait paraître un peu effrayant malgrès son beau visage. Grand, avec un chapeau haut de forme vissé sur la tête, un long manteau noir et des yeux dans lequels semblait toujours se cacher une aura de folie. Cela lui donnait l'apparence d'un homme étrange et mystérieux qui convenait bien à son caractère. Cela faisait 3 mois à peine qu'il était allé dans le monde sans couleur de ce "Docteur". Il était tard et il était fatigué mais il avait une affaire personnelle à régler. L'air pensif et préoccupé, il ne cessait de jeter des regards au collier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il était beau, serti d'une étoile d'argent et semblait luir de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il avançait. Un "cadeau" du Dark One en échange de son aide pour leur dernière affaire où il venait sans doute de gâcher la vie d'une jeune reine. Le plus triste c'était sans doute qu'il s'en fichait... On lui avait confié un travail : Amener et ramener un homme d'une autre terre et convaincre cette Regina qu'il pouvait l'aider avec son grand amour trop froid dans le but de lui briser le coeur. Ca pouvait paraître cruel à entendre comme ça, mais cela ne le touchait pas. C'était ça le risque de Jumper entre les mondes, il avait vu et fait tellement de choses dans sa vie, cotoyez tellement de gens qu'il avait finit par être blasé, insensible, les gens l'ennuyant alors rapidement. Tout autour de lui, il pouvait entendre les arbres grinçés plus ou moins discrètement et soupira. Il connaissait bien les forêt de ce pays, joueuses et dangereuses. Il savait que les arbres se mouvaient pour perdre les gens; c'était une chance qu'il ne cherchait pas son chemin, mais quelqu'un. Au bout de quelques instants, il entendit du bruit à quelques mètres de là, son collier scintilllant de plus belle. Satisfait, il se le rangea dans sa poche interieur et se cacha derière un arbre, jetant un oeil discret à la silhouette qui s'avançait. C'était une petite femme blonde aux cheveux courts, elle était jolie avec ses yeux noisettes, mais ce qui interessait Jefferson c'était les chaussures rouges qu'elle avait aux pieds. Avec un petit sourire, il attrapa un petit objet rond en forme de grosse pièce et la jeta devant la jeune femme. L'objet se transforma en trou, faisant trébucher la jeune femme.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! s'écria t-elle surprise en tombant lourdemment.

Elle se releva en grommelant et époussetant sa robe sans comprendre comment elle avait put tomber dans un trou qui n'éxistait pas il y quelques secondes. Il était profond de plus de deux mètres et lisse, ne lui laissant aucune prise pour escalader. Elle soupira fortement et s'asseya, résignée et se doutant d'un piège.

- Vous pouvez sortir dit-elle à voix haute. Vous m'avez eue...

Jefferson sortit de sa cachette, heureux de son petit effet. Il s'avanca jusqu'aux abords du trou et s'accroupit en plantant son regard dans le sien l'air franchement amusé.

- Vous me reconnaissez ? demanda t-il en souriant.

Il faisait sombre, et étant en contre bas, la jeune femme ne pouvait discerner son visage mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié sa voix.

- Oui. Vous êtes le type qui Jump avec un chapeau dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

- EXACT ! s'exclama t-il en ôtant son chapeau pour faire un simulacre de révérence. Ravi que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié...Ca fait quoi ? 3 mois maintenant, depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

Il remit son chapeau et pointa vers elle un doigt accusateur.

- Vous m'avez drogué avec ce petit thé...Brillant vraiment, je n'y aurais jamais pensé... Je retiens l'idée en tout cas... Vous m'avez bien eu là bas...continua t-il en souriant de plus belle. Mais à Wonderland je suis sur mon terrain...

La jeune femme se releva, fronçant les sourcils d'un air méfiante.

- A cause de vous ajouta t-il d'un ton dur, j'ai risqué ma vie en retournant au Dark One sans ces chaussures...

- Je vous avait laissé l'orbe magique ! lui rappela t-elle vivement.

- La raison pour laquelle j'ai encore ma tête et mon coeur... rétorqua t-il sur le même ton. Maintenant, les chaussures s'il vous plaît...

Elle lui souria effrontément.

- Impossible, j'y tiens comme un homme à son chapeau..dit-elle en essayant de claquer ses talons ensemble.

Elle blêmit immédiatement quand elle se rendit compte qu'il lui en manquait une. Jefferson ria et lui montra la pantoufle écarlate qu'elle avait perdue au moment de tomber.

- Ca fonctionne mieux quand on en a deux...chuchota t-il doucement.

La jeune femme eut tout à coup l'air paniquée et elle eut les larmes aux yeux.

- S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie... Rendez les moi, j'ai besoin de ces chaussures. Vous ne savez pas...

- Et je m'en fiche la coupa t-il brusquement. J'avais passer un marché avec Rumplestiltskin pour ces trucs, j'ai pour habitude de toujours respecter mes parts d'un marché. Dans le milieu j'ai une réputation à tenir.

- Je ne peux pas me séparer de mes chaussures, c'est une question de vie ou de mort insista t-elle déseperée.

- Les affaires sont les affaires ma chère répliqua Jefferson en soupirant avec emphase. Le Dark One est un client qui n'apprecie pas de ne pas être satisfait et quand il l'est, il paie bien et j'aimerais le garder parmi mes habitué... Maintenant lançez moi votre chassure ou je vous laisse dans le trou ...dit il sèchement.

La jeune femme n'ayant toujours pas l'air décidée il ajouta.

- Le Bandersnatch qui vit dans ces bois est un animal féroce qui n'a pas d'horrible que le nom glissa t-il en jouant avec la pantoufle.

- Et qui me dit que vous allez me faire sortir une fois que vous les aurez ? demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je crains que vous deviez tenter votre chance et voir par vous même.

Elle enleva brusquement sa chaussure rouge et la lui jeta en visant sa tête. Il l'attrapa au vol et s'éloigna sans un mot.

- Vous aviez promis ! s'écria t-elle avec amertume.

Elle n'obtenu aucune réponse et après quelques secondes, une branche apparue devant elle. Elle s'y accrocha de toute la force de ses bras pendant que Jefferson la hissait en grognant sou l'effort. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était sorti et l'homme au chapeau haletait.

- Vous êtes la pire fausse maigre que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie s'exclama t-il essouflé.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir elle se precipita sur lui pour lui arracher ses chaussures. Surpris il tomba à la renverse et elle essaya de prendre ses chaussures qu'il avait mis dans un petit sac en bandoulière. Il grogna quand elle le mordit et plus fort qu'elle, il réussit à la repousser et l'immobilisa en empoignant fermement ses cheveux.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire du mal. Mais si vous n'arrêtez pas avec ces chaussures je vous remet dans le trou la prevint il d'une voix rauque.

- Si vous prenez ces chaussures vous me condamnez dit elle a bout de force. Sans ces chaussures je vais mourir...

Constatant qu'elle cessait de se débattre il la relâcha et ramassa son chapeau tombé au sol en l'époussetant soigneusement.

- Bien essayé mais ça ne marche pas dit il en remettant son couvre chef.

Il s'appretait à la laisser planter là quand la curiosité le prit.

- Vous dîtes que sans ces pantoufles vous mourrez... répeta t-il. Ca n'a pas de sens, ce ne sont que des objets pour voyager.

Elle souria tristement.

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, au début... Je viens d'un monde sans magie, bien loin de celui-ci. Je m'ennuyais là bas ou tout était toujours pareil, je rêvais de voyager, de voir du pays expliqua t-elle. Un jour, une tempête à frapper ma maison et m'a conduite au pays d'OZ. Je n'avais jamais été plus heureuse, il y a avait des singes volants, des personnes minuscules et même des sorcières continua t-elle nostalgique. Mais ma famille me manquait et j'ai voulu repartir mais je ne savais pas comment. J'avais entendu parler d'un homme aux pouvoirs incroyables se faisant appeler le Magicien d'OZ et suis allé le trouvé avec quelques personnes rencontrées en route. Il s'avéra qu'il avait été privé de ses pouvoirs par la sorcière du Nord et il a passé un marché avec moi. Si j'invoquais la méchante sorcière et que je l'aspergeais d'eau, cela le libérerais. Il m'a assuré qu'il m'indiquerait après comment rentrer chez moi. J'ai invoqué la sorcière et l'ai donc aspergée d'eau...sa voix se mit à trembler. Il ne m'avait pas dit que...je ne savais pas qu'elle fonderait, c'était juste de l'eau...

Elle frissonna au souvenir.

-Une fois qu'elle à été...qu'elle à été tuée, il m'a remercié et m'a dit que pour rentrer dans mon monde ce qu'il fallait faire pour rentrer chez moi. Je devrais voler des chaussures rouges magiques dans la tombe d'une sorcière, les mettre et claquer trois fois des talons...

Jefferson l'écoutait avec une attention grandissante, se rendant compte qu'il éprouvait pour elle un intérêt inexplicable. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et continua son récit.

- C'est là que je vous ait rencontré et que nous avons volé les chaussures avant que je ne vous drogue... ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire coupable. Confiante, j'ai fait comme il m'avait dit. J'ai enfiler les pantoufles et claquer les talons; scellant ainsi mon destin sans le savoir.

Des larmes se mirent à briller dans ses yeux.

- Je suis donc rentré chez moi, mai il n'y avait plus personne...La tempête les avaient tous tués...

Jefferson se pinça les levres mal à l'aise. Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche avant de continuer d'une voix tremblante et la gorge serrée.

- Je suis resté dans mon monde à les pleurer jusqu'au lendemain et là je suis tombée malade. J'étais faible et me sentais dépourvue d'é ce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit c'était que ces chaussures étaient maudites... Au bout d'un moment j'ai remarqué que mes chaussures brillaient et j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je m 'en aille et j'ai Jumper...C'est ça ma malédiction cracha t-elle. Moi qui voulait bougé, voyagé; je suis condamnée à mourir si je reste plus d'une journée au même endroit...Quelle ironie ajouta t-elle d'un sourire sans joie. Le destin à un sens de l'humour démentiel...

- Toute magie vient avec un prix récita Jefferson avec une soudaine compassion pour elle.

Elle planta alors son regard dans le sien.

- Si jamais vous prenez ces chaussures, je serais morte demain matin et votre client sera maudit à son tour. Je vous en prie, pitié le supplia t-elle.

Jefferson hocha la tête hésitant.

- Je cours un gros risque si le Dark One apprend que je vous ait laissé filé...

- Et si on faisait un marché ?! proposa t-elle soudainement. Je vous propose un partenariat... Je suis condamnée à Jumper de toutes façons, alors autant que cela serve à quelque chose, non ?! De plus continua t-ele avec assurance, votre chapeau à des règles contraignantes, si deux rentrent, deux sortent... Alors que si j'utilise mes pantoufles et vous votre chapeau vous restez indépendants s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose. Vous y gagné un équipier et moi votre silence sur mon existence...

Jefferson parut réflechir pendant un moment et sortit le collier de sa poche interieur.

- Vous avez laissé ça là bas...

- Oh vous l'avez retrouvé, c'est formidable merci dit elle en avançant la main.

Jefferson recula et le remit dans sa poche.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, je me souviens que vous le touchiez tout le temps, il est important pour vous.

- Oui, rendez le moi s'il vous plaît plaida t-elle.

-Non, je le garde comme assurance que vous ne me poignarderez pas dans le dos...Appelons ça, une caution... dit il avec une assurance arrogante. Si vous me trahissez, sachez que le Dark One peut être un ennemi redoutable s'il sait que vous possedez quelque chose qu'il désire mon silence mérite au moins une assurance...

Il tendit alors la main devant lui.

- Alors marché conclu ? demanda t-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais la lui serra.

- Marché conclu confirma t-elle.

Il lui rendit aussitôt ses chaussures.

- Y a t-il autre chose que je dois savoir sur ces chaussures ? demanda t-il.

- Je ne peux Jumper qu'une fois par 24 heures. Je ne peux prendre personne avec moi, la dépense d'énergie nous tuerait tout les deux...

- Bon voilà qui est clair dit il en haussant les épaules. Alors bon, si on doit travailler ensemble, il faudrait se présenter. Je m'appelle Jefferson et vous ?

Elle souria.

* * *

Bon voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira... N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis qu'il soir bon ou mauvais mais avec politesse. Le prochain se passera donc à Storybrook dans le présent. Je pense le poster d'ici moins d'une semaine.


	3. Le lien dans le livre

J'ai donc changé l'histoire de Dorothy et du magicien d'OZ, un peu à la sauce Once upon a time. J'ai pensé que ce serait un switch interessant si elle avait aspergée d'eau la sorciere pour liberer les pouvoirs du magicien et que ces chaussures sont maudites...

Voilà la suite qui se passe dans le présent donc à Storybrook...Enjoy !

* * *

A Storybrook, l'ambulance était finalement arrivée avec à son bord le Dr Whale et quelques autres personnes qu'Emma ne connaissait que de vue. Dés que le médecin posa le pied à terre, il déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de la fille loup et se dirigea vers le shériff.

- Bonsoir shériff. Où est la victime ? demanda t-il calmement.

- Près du puit, je vais vous montrer ...dit Emma hésitante.

Le Dr Whale lui emboîta le pas suivi par son équipe munie de trousses et d'un brancard. Arrivé près de la victime, il l'ausculta rapidement et aboya des ordres à son équipe qui la mirent délicatement dans un brancard bleu. Quand il eurent finit, il se releva et leur ordonna d'attendre. Il s'approcha d'Emma et la tira par le bras à l'écart sous les regards interrogatifs de Ruby et de son équipe.

- Elle à des brulures superficielles sur une grande partie de son flanc droit, un léger traumatisme crânien et elle souffre sûrement de déshydratation...Elle survivra, mais... continua t-il d'une voix plus basse. Ruby m'a dit qu'elle était sortie de nulle part, la derniere fois qu'un étranger à débarqué comme ça à Storybrok, ça a failli causer la destructon totale de la ville...

- VICTOR ?! s'écria Ruby. J'ai tout entendu, j'ai l'ouïe fine tu te souviens ? Comment oses-tu suggeré un truc pareil ?

Whale leva les bras en l'air en fermant les yeux.

- Je n'ai rien suggeré du tout se defendit-il calmement. C'est different cette fois, elle n'est pas gravement blessée. J'allais juste demander au shériff si c'est un bonne idée de l'emmener à l'hopital. On ne sait rien d'elle, elle est apparue par magie et elle pourrait être dangereuse expliqua t-il.

- Autant qu'on le sache, elle n'a rien fait de mal plaida Ruby. J'ai déjà été brûlée, ç'est douloureux, vous ne pouvez pas simplement la jeter en cellule avec de la pommade et une bouteille d'eau sous prétexte qu'on ne la connait pas.

Elle se tourna vers Emma.

- Et toi Emma, tu ne dis rien ? C'est un être humain, ne la traitons pas comme un animal...Mon instinct me dis qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse ajouta t-elle.

Emma se crispa car son "instinct" à elle lui disait le contraire. Elle devait faire un choix et vite.

- Bon, emmenez la à l'hôpital dit-elle lentement à Whale.

Il la regarda avec les sourcils fronçé, visiblement en désaccord.

- Faites le ordonna Emma d'une voix plus forte. Dans l'état dans lequel elle est de toutes façons, elle ne peut pas faire de mal à quiconque...

Whale haussa les épaules et passa en roulant des yeux devant une Ruby triomphante. Emma, en voyant sa tenue écarlate se souvint des chaussures rouges de l'inconnue. Elle alla chercher un sace en plastique dans une des trousses des ambulanciers et y glissa les chaussures en prenant garde à ne pas les toucher.

- Elle sont magnifiques commenta Ruby avec une envie dévorante dans les yeux.

- N'y pense même pas dit Emma d'une voix autoritaire. Elle pourraient être ensorcelées...

Mais Ruby ne semblait étrangement pas l'entendre et continuait à être fascinée par elle. Emma les cacha donc dans sa veste. Pendant ce temps, les ambulanciers porterent la jeune femme dans le camion blanc. Et alors qu'ils s'appretaient à partir, avant que les portes ne se referment :

- Attendez, je monte avec vous ! cria Emma en se précipitant.

L'ambulancier regarda Whale qui hocha la tête et Emme s'asseya dans un coin du camion, des yeux méfiants rivés sur la jeune femme. La sensation oppressante n'avait pas disparue et elle esperait avoir fait le bon choix. Arrivés à l'hôpital, le Dr Whale et son équipe prirent en charge la victime, entrant rapidement dans l'hopital, laissant Emma et Ruby à l'exterieur.

- Bon Ruby, merci pour ton aide, tu peux rentrer chez toi dit Emma.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Ruby.

- Je vais essayer d'appeler Gold dit-elle en sortant son téléphone. Je sens quelque chose de pas net avec cette fille et je dois en avoir le coeur net...

Elle tapa le numero mais la méssagerie se fit entendre aussitôt.

- RRRRR grogna Emma. Evidemment il coupe son portable LE jour où j'ai besoin de lui.

Elle appela ensuite chez elle.

- Emma ?! répondit aussitôt la voix d'un père inquiet. Alors tout vas bien ?

- Non...

Elle leur expliqua rapidement la situation et leur demanda d'aller chercher Mr Gold.

- Il doit être chez lui, ou dans sa boutique...

Elle raccrocha en soupirant. Elle remarqua que Ruby n'avait pas bouger et fixait l'interieur de sa veste.

- Ruby, tu peux y aller, c'est la pleine lune tu n'as qu'a aller te promener ou tué des lapins...J'en sais rien moi mais ne reste pas là à regarder ces chaussures comme ça, c'est flippant.

Ruby souria et s'eloigna. Emma appuya son dos contre un mur, les épaules basses avec l'air fatigué. Elle prit ensuite son téléphone.

- Allo ?

- Regina ? C'est Emma je...

- Attendez un instant la coupa Regina.

Elle éloigna le combiné et souria à Henry.

- Henry, peux tu aller sortir la tarte du four, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Henry leva le nez de son livre

-Quelque chose ne vas pas demanda t-il aussitôt.

- Tout de suite Henry insista Regina d'une voix douce mais ferme.

L'adolescent referma son livre.

- M'an s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas tu dois me le dire...

- Tout vas bien Henry, Emma a juste besoin de moi pour un soucis juridique à propos de l'amarrage du navire de Hook. C'est ennuyeux et ma tarte va brûler mentit-elle simplement.

Henry la toisa d'un air suspicieux avant de s'éloigner en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Regina attendit d'être sur qu'il s'était éloigné avant de poursuivre à voix basse.

- Mademoiselle Swan dit elle precipitemment. Quelque chose de mauvais vient d'arrivé en ville. J'ai ressenti un grand changement dans la magie, c'est très préoccupant...

- Oui, je l'ai sentit aussi... répondit Emma soulagée que c'était une chose bien réelle.

- Je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas inquieter Henry. Avez vous une idée d'où peut venir cette menace ?

- Ouais... Je crois que la menace vient d'une femme blessée et accro à ses chaussures rouges répondit Emma en haussant les épaules, blasée de toutes ces histoires.

- ...Pardon ? demanda Régina.

- Il y a quelques dizaines de minutes, Ruby à trouvé une femme dans la forêt qui semblait venir de nulle part. Je pense qu'on peut en conclure que ça vient d'elle...

- Où est-elle ? demanda Regina.

- A l'hôpital, blessée et inconsciente.

-Alors si je resume, une femme vient d'apparaitre de nulle part dans les bois, blessée avec des chaussures rouges ?

- Ouaip, elle semblait aussi vouloir parler à quelqu'un, mais je n'ai pas compris qui...

- Bon, si elle est inconsciente c'est parfait. Vous allez l'enfermer pour ce soir sans alarmé personne d'autres dans la ville. Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas aussi grave que cela parait. Je déposerais Henry chez vos parents demain et viendrais voir par moi même. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiete inutilement...

- Je ne peux pas l'enfermer...elle a besoin d'être soignée soupira Emma. Elle n'a rien fait de mal pour l'instant. Il faut lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

- C'est vous qui voyez shériff... déclara froidement l' Evil Queen.

- En attendant demain, vous n'auriez pas...je sais pas moi...un sort qui pourrait heu...nous proteger d'elle en attendant ou...

- J'AI TROUVE ! s'exclama une voix derriere Regina.

Elle se retourna surprise. L'adolescent, la bouche barbouillée de confiture tenait entre ses mains son livre de conte et affichait un air surexcité.

- Une femme, sortie de nulle part avec des chaussures rouges...Je sais qui c'est !

- Henry qu'est ce que tu...

Il se leva et prit le combiné.

- Emma, je sais qui c'est ! Je sais qui elle est, elle n'est pas dangereuse !

Emma soupira.

- Henry calme toi. Je pense que...

- Elle est dans le livre répeta t-il extatique. C'est Dorothy, la femme du chapelier fou...enfin avant qu'on l'appelle comme ça ! C'est la mère de Grace ! C'est ces chaussures rouges qui la font voyager !

Emma fronça les sourcils.

- Attends...Tu veux dire Dorothy ? La Dorothy du Magicien d'OZ ? La femme du Chapelier Fou ?!

- Oui ! s'écria t-il. C'est incroyable, je pensais qu'elle était morte ! Il faut absolument que tu prévienne Jefferson !

* * *

Voilà, j'espere que ça vous aura plu ! Et oui, busted for shipping Mad Slippers. Je le vois totalement comme la femme de jefferson et la mere de Grace. Le prochain chapitre sera un flashback sur Jefferson et Dorothy quelques mois après le premier flash back et ils rencontreront un autre jumper... je le posterais dans quelques jours...


	4. Le coup du chapeau

Désolée pour le manque d'édits, problèmes personnels. De plus ce chapitre est difficile à écrire car on a eu un seul épisode post chapelier fou avec Jefferson, donc c'est dur de ce faire une idée exacte de son personnage, mais j'ai essayée d'être le plus fidèle possible.

* * *

Dans le monde des contes, Jefferson et Dorothy avaient loués la veille une chambre à deux lits dans une auberge coquette de la forêt enchanté. Il était partit tôt ce matin rencontré un client sans la réveiller. C'était un accord tacite entre eux deux, ne voulant pas que l'existence de sa partenaire soit découverte, il ne la laissait jamais se présenter à ses clients que ce soit lors du contact ou de la transaction. L'entretien n'avait duré que quelques minutes et il était nerveux. Il rentra dans la chambre et aperçut sa partenaire encore endormie et souria tendrement; elle avait le sommeil lourd. Cela faisait à présent quelques temps que leur partenariat fonctionnait plutôt bien. La jeune femme s'avérait être bien plus qu'un joli minois et plus d'une fois son tact et son intelligence avait sortit Jefferson de bien des ennuis. Car dans son métier de voyage entre les monde, il avait surtout à faire avec des gens plus ou moins louches pour des affaires plus ou moins légales et cela conduisait inévitablement à certains problèmes, que ce soit avec la justice, les gens qu'il lui arrivait de voler ou ses propres clients. Il devait avouer que cela faisait du bien de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un comme elle et prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à sa compagnie. Il déposa sur son lit un sac et s'approcha doucement de sa collègue et colla sa bouche sur son oreille.

- BONJOUR ! s'écria t-il la faisant sursauter violemment.

Il ria à gorge déployé et la jeune femme, le regard noir, le frappa avec son oreiller de toutes ses forces. Il loucha comme si elle l'avait assommé et la fît rire.

- Jeff, il faut que tu arrête de faire ça, c'est pas drôle tu sais lui, grogna t elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Dorothy, tu as le sommeil plus lourd qu'une pierre, répliqua t-il avec emphase.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de bailler péniblement.

- Je reviens du rendez-vous avec notre client...

- Encore un chat qui parle et qui veut des bottes ? demanda t-elle innocemment.

- Non, pas un chat. Pas même un homme en fait, dit-il en l'observant du coin de l'oeil. En fait plutôt une jolie jeune femme...

Avec un plaisir discret il constata un léger froncement de sourcils.

-...qui a besoin de moi pour...

Elle le fixa.

-Nous..., concéda t-il. Qui a besoin de nous. Il y a des bruits qui court et elle aimerait que j'aille vérifier... Prête à bouger ?!

- Oh, tu me connais, je ne peux pas tenir en place, dit-elle en riant.

L'homme au chapeau souria tristement et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses chaussures à côté du lit qui passaient tranquillement du rouge pâle au rouge foncé. C'était une chose qu'il aimait et admirait chez elle, elle ne se laissait jamais abattre et arrivait même à plaisanter sur sa malédiction. Elle vit son regard inquiet et sauta du lit, un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Laisse moi le temps de m'habiller et je te rejoins derrière l'auberge...

- Dothy, combien de temps avant de...

- Suffisamment, le coupa t-elle. Ne t'en fait pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il hocha la tête sombrement.

- Il y a un paquet pour toi sur le lit, dit-il avant de sortir.

Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une belle robe bleue sombre qui contrastait avec ses souliers rouge vifs.

- Tu n'aurais pas dût Jeff, soupira t-elle en faisant virvoleter sa robe.

- Pourquoi, elle ne te plaît pas ? demanda t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Elle est splendide, affirma t-elle aussitôt. Mais..

-Pas de mais, un simple merci suffira, affirma t-il à son tour.

Elle rougit et lui sourit timidement.

- Merci ...

Jefferson hocha la tête.

- Alors, quelle est la destination ?! demanda Dothy d'une voix enjouée.

- Wonderland ! s'écria t- il en jetant son chapeau sur le sol, un sourire machiavelique sur le visage.

Doroty ria à la vue de son expression démentiel et s'apprêtait à utiliser ses souliers quand il l'arrêta et tendit sa main vers elle.

- Non, cette fois tu viens avec moi dans le chapeau !

Elle le regarda intriguée.

- Deux rentrent, deux sortent... En plus il me faudra Jumper dans peu de temps...

-Je sais oui, mais ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Moi j'ai confiance en toi, dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Dothy fronça les sourcils sentant qu'il ne lui disait pas tout mais touchée par ses mots elle attrapa sa main et lui souria en retour avant de sauter avec lui dans le chapeau.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce remplie de portes toutes différents les unes des autres et Dothy en était émerveillée, jamais encore elle n'était entrée dans le chapeau.

- Toutes ces portes conduisent à des mondes différents ? demanda t-elle impressionnée.

Jefferson la regarda du coin de l'oeil.

- Je pensais qu'après tout ces mois à Jumper d'un monde à l'autre, tu saurais qu'ils sont innombrables...répondit-il rapidement en se dirigeant vers une porte en miroir.

Dorothy ne semblait pas pressée et s'approcha avec curiosité d'une porte jaune et toucha le bois chaud.

- En fait oui, les premiers jours de malédiction ont été durs, commença t-elle. J'atterissais n'importe où, dans des endroits inconnus, c'était vraiment effrayant. Les mondes se succédaient sans se ressembler...

Jefferson cachait sa nervosité du mieux qu'il pouvait, il ne voulait pas l'alarmer et encore moins qu'elle se mette à lui poser des questions. La raison étant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à lui mentir. Il affichait donc tant bien que mal une insouciance et une nonchalence feinte.

- ...au bout d'un moment, j'ai eu un certain contrôle et j'ai restreint mes voyages à une demi douzaine de mondes. La raison pour laquelle tu m'a retrouvée à Wonderland en fait, ajouta Dothy en roulant des yeux, faisant sourire Jefferson.

- Si je te dis ça maintenant c'est pour une bonne raison. Tu me fais assez confiance pour m'emmener içi, avec toi et ça me touche, vraiment, continua t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face et commença à se rapprocher de lui .Je ne te l'avais jamais dit avant mais le fait d'avoir passé un accord avec toi auras été bénéfique là dessus. Ca me donne l'impression que je ne suis plus l'esclave de ces maudites chaussures, que maintenant c'est moi qui les utilisent et non l'inverse. Tu m'as donné un but Jefferson, une raison de continuer à vivre même comme ça...

Elle s'immoblisa près de lui et porta sa main droite sur son bras et le pressa gentiment.

-Merci Jefferson... Du fond du coeur...

Il se rendit alors compte à quel point elle était proche, et eut la surprise de se sentir rougir. Il voyait son air calme et hésitant, il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il porta sa main à sa joue et caressa sa pommette avec son pouce. Cela faisait des mois qu'il rêvait de ce moment, mais maintenant que le moment était arrivé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son coeur lui disait de se laisser aller, que c'était le bon moment pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée à Oz. Combien il la trouvait belle avec ses beaux yeux noisettes, ses cheveux dorés qui se dressait dans tout les sens et son nez retroussé, comment son grand coeur et sa bonne humeur faisait de lui un homme meilleur. Mais sa raison lui disait qu'elle ne restait avec lui que pour son silence au Dark One ou pour son collier et que plus que tout il n'était pas bon pour elle, qu'elle méritait mieux. Ces quelque mois en tant que partenaires avaient été les plus heureux de son existence et s'il ne pouvait avoir plus, il se contenterait égoïstement de ça. Il se détacha donc et reporta son attention sur la porte en prenant soin de ne pas croisé le regard de la jeune femme.

- Hum, il faut...Il faudrait y aller maintenant, dit Jeffrson d'une voix plus rauque qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Dorothy le regarda d'un air confus et hocha la tête. Il prit sa main et ils traversèrent le portail.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient aux milieu d'un chemin pierreux, bordés de plusieurs champignons géants. Sur l'un deux, Dorothy vit avec un étonnement une chenille bleue gigantesque en train de fumer un narguilé.

- Jefferson ? demanda t-elle d'une voix calme. Rassure moi. La chenille qui fume la chicha, tu la vois aussi hein ?

Jefferson la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ?! De quoi tu parle Dothy ? demanda t-il en prenant l'air inquiet.

Dorothy blêmit.

- Comment est ce que...ça veut...

Jefferson pouffa bruyamment et Dorothy lui donna un coup de coude.

- Tu aurais vu ta tête, réussit-il à articuler entre deux ricanement.

Elle serra les dents, mais il remarqua que c'était pour s'empêcher de sourire.

-Aaaaah, soupira t-il. J'adore le pays des Merveilles...

La chenille bleue parut alors remarqué leur présence.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-elle en leur soufflant des ronds de fumées.

Jefferson fît signe à Dorothy d'avancer.

- Il ne dira rien d'autre crois moi, à chaque fois que je vais à Wondrland je passe devant lui. j'ai déjà essayer de parler avec lui mais il ne fait que répeter cette phrase.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment avant que Dorothy ne brise le silence, remarquant qu'il avait l'air de savoir où aller.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que voulait ce client ?

Jefferson parût soudainement mal à l'aise, ce que ne manqua pas Dorothy.

- Tout va bien ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui. répondit-il d'une voix trop sèche. Elle voulait que je trouve un certain McTwist qui vivrait au pays des merveilles, il possède quelque chose qu'elle veut.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un plan.

- Elle m'a donner ceci et m'a dit qu'on trouverait notre homme près du ruisseau jaune"il pointa son doigt sur la carte". Enfin homme, façon de parler pour un lapin pas vrai ? plaisanta t-il

Dorothy ria, elle aimait son côté déjanté. Il l'entraîna donc plus vers le sud, prenant plaisir à jouer le rôle de guide touristique. Il aimait Wonderland, un monde ou tout pouvait vous surprendre et rien comme il parait rempli de merveilles et de danger, ce monde était l'un des seuls qui n'avait jamais réussi à la blaser. Il arrivèrent bien vite près du ruisseau jaune (qui était effectivement jaune)et Jefferson mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Ils s'accroupirent et ce qu'elle a vu l'a stupéfia.

Un lapin blanc en redingote s'insurgeait contre une pauvre montre à gousset, l'insultant d'une manière a faire rougir un pirate. Jefferson pouffa et s'avança en faisant signe à Dorothy de le suivre

- Mon bon lapin, vous semblez avoir un certain problème temporel, dit Jefferson qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

Le lapin ne semblait pas les craindre, il rajusta sa redingote et tapota sa montre a gousset.

- A cause d'elle j'arrive toujours en retard, et il faut être à l'heure avec le destin grommelait-il.

Jefferson enleva son chapeau et s'inclina de manière sur-jouée.

- Mon nom est Jefferson et voici ma...mon...amie. Dorothy.

La jeune femme s'avança et tendit sa main avec un sourire sincère.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Dothy. Et vous quel est votre nom ?

Le lapin les toisa d'abord avec méfiance mais parut se radoucir face a Dorothy.

- Je me nomme McTwist.

Jefferson souria sombrement à l'insu de Dorothy.

-Eh bien McTwist, permettez je vais vous arranger cela... dit Dorothy en tendant la main vers sa montre.

Il la ramena contre lui.

-Je ne vais pas vous la voler, je vous le promet dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il la lui tendit et elle la retourna en donnant plusieurs tours dans le mécanisme.

- Chez moi, j'étais toujours en retard aussi. Alors ma mère à avancer toutes mes montres. J'avais alors toujours l'impression d'être en retard alors que j'étais à l'heure.

Jefferson quand à lui ne quittait pas le lapin des yeux ce qui mettait ce dernier assez mal à l'aise. Dorothy ne s'en rendit pas compte et rendit son bien à McTwist qui avait l'air touché par.

-Merci beaucoup, vous êtes bien aimable et je dois...

Mais avant qu'il ne put finir sa phrase, il reçut une poudre étrange sur le visage et se retrouva incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il tomba à la renverse les yeux paniqués. Dorothy se retourna et vit Jefferson essuyer ses mains poussiéreuses sur la mousse d'un arbre.

- Jefferson ?! Pourquoi tu as fais ça? demanda t-elle vivement.

- Notre client à besoin de lui, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, dit froidement Jefferson.

Dorothy le regarda hisser le lapin sur ses épaules, scandalisée.

- Tu ne peux pas le traiter comme ça, c'est un être vivant pas un des objets avec lesquels on traite d'habitude.

Dorothy constata qu'il marchait vers le miroir sans lui prêter attention et elle se précipita pour le suivre.

- Deux rentrent, deux sortent...Tu ne me faisais pas confiance, tu t'es servis de moi pour pouvoir le ramener..

- Tu ne risque rien, tu vas pouvoir Jumper de toutes façons...

- Merci je suis au courant de ça, cracha t-elle blessée. Mais tu n'as pas pensé à me prévenir...

- Je savais que tu ne serais pas d'accord, expliqua t-il.

- Pourquoi ton client a t-il besoin de lui ?

Jefferson ne disant rien, elle s'approcha sentant quelque chose de terrible.

- Dis-moi ! exigea t-elle.

Jefferson soupira.

- Il Jump avec ses pattes, dans des mondes sans magie, finit-il par avouer.

Dorothy se raidit aussitôt.

- Tu m'as menti, ta cliente jeune et jolie...c'est Rumpelstilskin n'est ce pas, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tu as tes goûts, j'ai les miens, répliqua Jefferson avec un rictus. Le Dark One à entendu parler de ce lapin qui peut Jumper dans des mondes sans magie grâce à ses pattes.

- Ses pattes...ses pattes dit-elle horrifiée. Mais il va les lui couper! Il va mourir si on lui coupe ses pattes ! s'écria t-elle scandalisée.

- Pas mon affaire, dit froidement Jefferson. Il est réticent à refaire des affaires avec moi depuis que j'ai échoué à lui ramener des chaussures d'OZ, continua t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils étaient arrivés pres du miroir et Dorothy tenta une dernière fois de raisonner Jefferson.

- Si tu le conduis là bas, il mourra...

Elle avança et lui toucha le bras.

- Tu n'es pas un tueur Jeff...

Il se détacha et passa le miroir.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre se passera donc à Storybrook et Jefferson qui apprends que sa femme est bien vivante


	5. Souvenirs et retrouvailles

Salut, désolée pour les délais. Merci encore pour les encouragements, les critiques et les compliments qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère continuer à vous divertir agréablement avec mon histoire. Je vais continuer à m'améliorer et à essayer de rester fidèle au persos, j'espère vous surprendre un peu comme les écrivains de Once (un peu, je n'ai aucune prétention).

Voici donc le prochain chapitre qui se passe à Storybrook et la manière dont Jefferson prends la nouvelle de la possible réapparition de sa femme.

* * *

A Storybrook, Jefferson était heureux et à milles lieues de se douter de ce qui se passait. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa fille, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle; l'ancien disjonc-thé reprenant sa place de papa-poule. Ils réapprenaient doucement à se connaître car si pour elle ils n'avaient été séparés que quelques mois, cela représentait plus de 30 ans pour lui. Ainsi il se souvenait qu'elle aimait les champignons et détestait les fraises, qu'elle aimait les lapins mais avait peur des chiens, des petites choses sur elle qu'il chérissait à réapprendre. Ce soir là, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de regarder avec elle une émission stupide à la télévision qui semblait d'une importance capitale pour elle, donc évidemment il tenta d'y trouver de l'intérêt. Sans surprise, sans succès. Mais simplement la sentir blottie contre lui suffisait à rendre cette soirée merveilleuse. Elle avait grandi, pas trop grâce à la malédiction et devenait une jeune fille ravissante, ressemblant de plus en plus à sa mère. Les mêmes cheveux dorés, les mêmes yeux noisettes pétillants, la même douceur. A son cou, se trouvait un pendentif étoilé avec un éclat un peu passé qui avait autrefois appartenu à sa mère et il sentit son coeur se pincer. Un profond sentiment de tristesse commença à l'envahir et il entoura fermement ses bras autour de Grace, la tête tournée vers l'écran mais les yeux dans le vague.

_" Dorothy, non je t'en pris ne fais pas ça ! avait-il crié, la voix brisée._

_Il ne pouvait pas bouger ses pieds. La rage, la douleur et l'impuissance qu'il ressentait le faisait presque suffoquer. Elle lui faisait face, le visage crispé, la main agrippée autour de celle d'un homme effrayant avec une ceinture rouge vif, de la même couleur que ses chaussures._

_- Je n'ai pas le choix Jefferson, dit-elle résignée. Tout ceci est ma faute, c'est la seule solution pour en finir, je dois réparer ce que j'ai fais..._

_- On trouvera un autre moyen ! On trouvera, je te le jure ! Mais ne fais pas ça, la supplia t-il._

_Dorothy secoua la tête sombrement._

_- Je ne risquerais pas de laisser ce magicien vous faire du mal..._

_Elle claqua des talons, une fois._

_- DOTHY, NOOOON ! s'écria t-il. Grace à besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi !_

_Grace laissa s'échapper une larme qui roula doucement sur sa joue. Et l'homme à ses côtés grogna son impatience en regardant Jefferson avec un air méchant et agacé._

_- Je fais ça pour elle, pour toi. Tu m'as sauvé Jefferson, tu m'as donné une vie merveilleuse et une fille magnifique..._

_Elle claqua des tâlons, une deuxième fois. Jefferson ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, se gorge si serrée qu'il ne pouvait plus parler._

_- Prends soin d'elle Jeff...Aime la pour nous deux - elle arracha son collier étoilé et le jeta à ses pieds- Donne le lui, dis lui que sa mère l'aimait..."_

Il secoua la tête, voulant chasser les pensées moroses qui l'envahissait avant qu'elles ne le fassent pleurer. Ils avaient passés une bonne soirée, il ne voulait pas la gâcher en pensant au passé. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, son trésor et savourait son bonheur retrouvé quand un bruit retentit, comme une sonnerie. Jefferson sursauta, et mis plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre de ce qu'il s'agissait. Personne ne lui rendant jamais visite, il n'avait jamais entendu le son de sa sonnette avant. Il se détacha d'une Grace absorbée par son émission et s'avança donc, prudent et curieux à la porte et l'ouvrit sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

- Shériff, constata t-il surpris. Ca faisait longtemps...

Emma acquiescça, visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas. En effet, leur dernière rencontre était mémorable. Il l'avait kidnappée, droguée et retenue en otage avec sa mère pour qu'elle lui fabrique un chapeau magique jusqu'à ce que Snow White (la mère en question) ne le jette par une fenêtre.

- Bonsoir Jefferson, dit-elle avec un sourire contrit. Je venais...

- Avant de vous laisser continuer, je tiens à m'excuser pour la dernière fois, la coupa t-il. Je suis peut-être allé un peu loin, admit-il.

Emma secoua la tête.

- Je comprends, vous vouliez retrouver votre enfant. Un parent ferait n'importe quoi pour ça, afffirma t-elle sombrement.

Et elle le pensait, elle avait été jusqu'à tuer pour sauver Henry. Jefferson hocha la tête.

- Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda t-il.

- Oui, en effet, commença t-elle de nouveau mal à l'aise. Ce soir, Ruby a trouvé une femme blessée dans les bois...et nous...elle fît une pause.

Jefferson attendait patiemment qu'elle finisse, se demandant ce qu'il venait faire dans l'histoire. Emma decida qu'il valait mieux y aller franco.

- Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire qu'il s'agit de votre femme, lâcha t-elle soulagée.

Jefferson fronça les sourcils, amer et agacé.

- Ma femme est morte il y a près de 40 ans, déclara t-il froidement. Devant mes yeux.

Emma déglutit durement avant d'insister prudemment.

- Elle à des cheveux blonds, des yeux marrons...

- Ca ne peut pas être elle, la coupa t-il brusquemment. Au revoir Shériff, fît-il en refermant la porte.

Emma coinça son pied dans l'entrebaïllement.

- Et des chaussures rouges, ajouta t-elle. Elle est arrivée de nulle part avec des chaussures rouges.

Jefferson se crispa imméditemment et rouvrit la porte violemment.

- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! s'écria t-il. Vous mentez, ce n'est pas elle, cracha t-il. Elle n'aurait pas pu survivre...

Emma leva les mains pour appaiser la situation.

- Et s'il y avait une chance que ce soit elle ? demanda t-elle doucement. Vous la laisseriez passer ? Venez à l'hopital avec moi et on sera fixés...

- Papa ? fît Grace en s'avançant vers la porte la mine inquiète, attirée par les cris.

Jefferson s'appaisa aussitôt. Il se tourna vers Grace avec un sourire crispé.

- Rien Trésor. Tout va bien...

Il regarda vers Emma, tiraillé avant de soupirer.

- Une de mes anciennes amies à eu un accident, dit-il doucement. Je dois aller la voir, et verifier si tout vas bien...

- Je peux venir ? demanda Grace aussitôt.

- Non, répliqua aussitôt son père.

Emma comprit aussitôt qu'il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à sa fille.

- On peut la déposer chez Granny, offrit-elle.

Jefferson hocha la tête visiblement soulagé. Jefferson ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet. A peine a t-il salué et remercié une Granny en chemise de nuit. Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, ils demanderent la chambre de l'inconnue. Une fois devant la porte, Jefferson se figea, la main sur la poignée. Emma, compréhensive ne le pressa pas. Si son visage était impassible, Jefferson était en ce moment en proie à un chaos émotionnel qui lui rappelait la terrible époque chapelier fou. Il fallut quelqes minutes à Jefferson pour se calmer et entrer. Il vit une femme inconsciente et allongée sur un des lits. Elle était blonde, les cheveux courts en bâtaille, un petit nez retroussé, des levres élégantes et le cœur de Jefferson rata un battement. A son expression choquée, Emma eu la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de sa femme Dorothy.

_" Donne le lui, dis lui que sa mère l'aimait..._

_Jefferson la regarda d'un air implorant._

_- Tu n'en reviendras pas... Je t'en prie, reste avec moi, nous sommes une famille...On n'abandonne pas sa famille..._

_- C'est pour ça que je dois le faire, répondit Dorothy, des larmes dans la voix. Je vous aime et je veux que ma famille soit en sécurité, même si ça signifie sans moi..._

_Elle raffermit sa prise autour de la main de l'autre homme et releva le menton fièrement pour se donner du courage._

_- Je t'aime Jefferson..._

_Elle claqua une dernière fois des talons. _

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! s'écria t-il de toutes se forces, impuissant._

**"Je ne peux prendre personne avec moi, la dépense d'énergie nous tuerait tout les deux..."**_Jefferson ré-entendit les mots qu'elle lui avait dit lors de leur marché à Wonderland. Et il ne put rien faire d'autre que de regarder l'amour de sa vie disparaître pour toujours dans un éclair rouge."_

40 années plus tard; il s'avança jusqu'à son chevet tout tremblant, et avança sa main pour la toucher, pressant son bras pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il se pencha et lui embrassa son front en faisant attention aux bandages autour de son torse.

- Dorothy, souffla t-il ému aux larmes. Ma chérie... Tu es revenue...

Le moment paraissait hors du temps et fût interrompu par une Ruby au sourire étincelant.

- Tu es encore là ? soupira Emma.

- On m'a dit que tu étais revenue avec Jefferson. Alors, c'est sa femme ? demanda t-elle extatique. J'adore quand ça finit bien !

- Comment tu sais que ?

- J'ai l'ouïe fine, lui rappela t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle remarqua que Ruby portait des chaussures rouges vif.

- RUBY ! s'écria t-elle. Ces chaussures sont maudites !

Ruby arrêta aussitôt de sourire.

- Je n'ai pas pu résister, expliqua t-elle. Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? demanda t-elle anxieuse

Une voix grave les coupa.

- Rien du tout si vous les enlevez maintenant, il faut Jumper pour les activer et ne pas les avoir aux pieds quand ça arrive, dit tranquillement Jefferson sans détacher les yeux de sa femme.

Ruby ôta ces chaussures et les tendit penaude à une Emma énervée avant de sortir de la pièce sans demander son reste en murmurant qu'elle lui allait si bien pourtant. Emma roula des yeux.

- On va vous laisser, mais il faut que j'en sache plus sur cette histoire comment se fait il que...

Jefferson se tourna vers elle pour répondre quand des cris dans le couloir attirèrent leur attention. Cela se dirigeait vers eux.

- VOUS DEVEZ VOUS CALMER ! s'écria une voix qu'Emma identifia comme celle de son père.

- NE ME DITES PAS QUOI FAIRE ! "Ah ça c'est Mr Gold" pensa Emma. RIEN DE TOUT CELA SE SERAIT PASSE SANS LUI !

- JE PENSE QUE TOUT LE MONDE DEVRAIT SE CALMER ! "Maman"

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Mr Gold furieux suivit de près par David et Mary-Margareth. Des qu'il fût entré, il regarda la femme allongée, les chaussures rouges dans la main d'Emma et enfin Jefferson qu'il pointa du doigt.

- VOUS ! C'est à cause de vous !

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, il frappa Jefferson avec le pommeau de sa canne avant de se pencher sur lui en cherchant à l'étrangler.

- Vous m'avez empêcher de retrouver mon fils, crachait-il. Si j'avais eu ces chaussures, il n'y aurait même pas eu de malédiction. Vous m'avez trompés tout les deux ! Vous...

David le tira puissamment en arrière. Jefferson se leva aussitôt en se frottant la gorge, se mettant entre Gold et Dorothy.

- J'ai une fille merveilleuse, j'ai pu vivre avec la femme que j'aime et je viens de la retrouver, je ne regrette rien, affirma t-il. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

- Je vous ai laissés partir autrefois, ne comptez pas sur la même pitié ce soir... menaça t-il. Mon fils avait besoin de moi, et vous m'avez trompés, siffla Gold.

- Ca aurait tué la femme que j'aimais, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir protégée de vous, dit Jefferson avec un sourire méchant. Même pour cette malédiction.

Gold se débattait, et même s'il n'avait plus de magie, Emma savait que cela pouvait mal se terminer.

- OHE ! On se calme, dit-elle sévèrement. "Je suis sous payée" pensa t-elle.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je mourrais d'envie de les faire se retrouver (même si elle est pour l'instant inconsciente, j'espère gérer convenablement leurs "vraies" retrouvailles et je frémis pour celles entre Dothy et Grace (si il y en a). Donc le prochain chapitre sera dans le monde des contes et parlera du deal de Jefferson et sa jeune et jolie cliente Rumple vous apprendrez pourquoi Jeff a dit dans la saison 1 qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir Rumple (quand il a sauvé Belle). A mon avis Dorothy va mettre son grain de sel, mais peut elle vraiment faire confiance a Jeff ? Ou alors c'est elle qui va le trahir ? J'espère avoir attisé votre curiosité avec le flashback de Jefferson sur la disparition de Dorothy et du Magicien d'oz avec l'étrange ceinture (un avant gout de la partie deux de cette histoire qui est comme je le rappel un épisode en deux parties...


	6. Reglages de comptes à coeurs serrés

Salut, finalement je post le prochain chapitre plus rapidement que prévu. Je m'excuse encore car dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fait une erreur. Grace n'est pas là lors des flashbacks de Jefferson, elle est évoquée c'est tout et donc c'est bien Dothy qui pleure. Voici donc le chapitre qui se passe dans le monde des contes et parle de ce qui s'est passé après que Jefferson se soit servi de Dothy...C'est mon plus long chapitre à ce jour, et aussi celui où il y a plus de dialogues désolée...ou pas désolée, j'y peux rine j'étais inspirée...Enjoy !

* * *

Dans le monde des contes, Jefferson venait de rentrer dans la forêt enchantée, le lapin sur l'épaule et le coeur lourd. Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision à Wonderland, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au désespoir de Dorothy. Elle devait sans doute penser qu'il l'avait trahie. Il ramassa rapidement son chapeau et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers un coin de la forêt qu'il avait préparé ce matin en prévision des évènements. Arrivé devant une souche, il sourit et déposa lourdement le dénommé McTwist à côté. Il remarqua qu'il commençait à gigoter et alla chercher dans un fourré une corde qu'il avait au préalable cachée. Il le ligota de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser ses pattes et le baillonna en enfonçant un mouchoir en soie dans sa bouche.

- Désolé mon vieux, dit-il en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule. Je n'ai rien contre toi, rien de personnel...Mais les affaires sont les affaires...

Le lapin le suppliait du regard mais Jefferson détourna le regard, bien décider à l'ignorer. Il s'assit et ôta son chapeau, le posant à côté de lui pour se masser les tempes. Il savait que Dorothy n'en resterait pas là, et il aimerait en finir rapidement car non loin de lui, il pouvait entendre le lapin se tortiller pitoyablement et marmonner des paroles étouffées. Avec une certaine surprise il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec cela, il éprouvait du remord et se sentait coupable. Il y a quelques mois, livrer ce Jumper ne lui aurait causé aucun cas de conscience, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Dorothy... Il secoua la tête "Elle t'as rendu faible mon vieux" pensa t-il. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de reculer, il avait un travail à faire et que Rhul Ghorm lui en soit témoin il le ferait. A quelques pas de lui, un éclair rouge tomba, une détonation se faisant entendre et il soupira, l'air fatigué. Il se releva et remit son couvre chef en place, se tenant droit, les bras croisés, prêt à l'affrontement. Bientôt il l'aperçut, elle avait les yeux rouges, gonflés. Elle avait pleuré et il eu un pincement au coeur. Elle s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta à quelques pas, le toisant de sa petite taille, l'air blessée et en colère.

- Tu t'es servi de moi, finit-elle par dire d'une voix blanche.

Jefferson la regardait, l'air froid.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

-OUI ?! C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit ? demanda t-elle incrédule.

Elle attendit une réponse, mais il ne dit rien et continuait à la regarder, imperturbable.

- Comment as-tu pu Jeff, je te faisais confiance...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends ça comme une trahison, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais retrouvée coincée à Wonderland, fît - il remarquer.

- Non, tu as raison...Je n'aurais pas été coincée là-bas. J'oubliais que je suis maudite ! Heureusement que toi tu n'as pas oublié, ni hésité à t'en servir contre moi. Quelle grandeur d'âme Jeff ! termina t-elle sarcastiquement.

Jefferson fronça les sourcils.

- Je me suis servi de toi, oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait contre toi Dothy, affirma t-il. Si tu voulais bien que je t'expli...

- M'EXPLIQUER ? demanda t-elle, furieuse. Tu voudrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as menti, trahie et utilisée. Pourquoi après tout ce temps passé ensemble à Jumper tu décides de me doubler ? Pourquoi tu es prêt à livrer un innocent à un destin funeste pour de l'argent, et m'en rendre complice malgrés moi ?

Jefferson avait à présent un visage sombre et inquiétant.

- Quand on a commencé à travailler ensemble, quand nous avons passés ce contrat; tu savais en quoi consistait le job. Trouver ce qu'on nous demande, quoi ou qui que ce soit et être payés pour le faire. Ce qui se passe ensuite n'est pas notre affaire...

Dorothy mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Si tu croyais vraiment que tu n'aurais rien à te reprocher, tu n'aurais pas chercher à me le cacher... fît-elle remarquer.

Jefferson leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je l'ai fait car j'avais besoin de toi et je savais que tu t'y opposerait. Je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas assez de cran pour cela...

C'était un coup bas, car il savait que Dothy était une fille courageuse; peut être pas vraiment douée avec une arme, mais courageuse. Il savait que c'était par bon coeur et non par lâcheté qu'elle s'y opposait.

- Du cran ? répéta t-elle. Parce que c'est avoir du cran que de livrer un innocent à un mort certaine ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te l'ai dit, on ne fait que la livraison ce qui se passe ensuite...

- N'est pas notre problème, le coupa t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Tu crois vraiment que te répéter cela te donnera bonne conscience ?

Jefferson décroisa les bras et serra les poings.

-Je ne cherche pas à me donner bonne conscience, siffla t-il. Je suis et resterais un homme d'affaire, tu le savais depuis le départ et tu l'avais accepté.

- Pas au prix de la vie d'un innocent, répliqua t-elle. Jeff, au fil de ces mois passés ensemble j'ai appris à te connaître et je sais que tu n'es pas un tueur, que tu ais capable de bonté.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, l'air plus sereine, ce qui déstabilisa Jefferson.

- Je voyais un homme nouveau en toi, le vrai toi qui se cache derrière toutes ces histoires d'affaires et de Jumper...dit-elle doucement. Un homme que j'ai appris à découvrir et a apprécié, celui qui me faisait rire, qui montrait de la compassion et qui...

Elle était à présent juste en face lui, sa proximité et ses paroles troublant le Jumper.

- Qui me faisait me sentir vivante, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire. J'avais finit par croire que nous étions plus que des partenaires, de vrais amis tout du moins...

D'un geste rapide, elle lui arracha la bourse qui contenait la drôle de poudre et lui en jeta sur le visage, l'immobilisant.

-Mais revoilà l'homme cynique, blasé, égoïste et insensible qui m'a jeté dans un trou à Wonderland, continua t-elle froidement.

Elle poussa Jefferson qui tomba à la renverse, totalement immobile. Elle retira ses chaussures et essuya ses mains sur sa robe avant de courir vers le lapin ligoté. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et lui enleva son baillon.

- M-Merci, réussit-il à articuler. Pou- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?! Pourquoi m'avoir libéré ? Vous allez avoir des ennuis, dit-il précipitamment pendant qu'elle le libérait de ses liens.

- Parce que quelqu'un est déjà mort à cause de moi, je préfère mourir que de laisser quelqu'un donner sa vie pour moi. Je vis avec assez de culpabilité comme ça, affirma t-elle.

Elle finit par réussir à défaire le dernier noeud et McTwist sauta sur ses pattes avant de vérifier sa montre.

-OH NOOON ! s'écria t-il. JE SUIS EN RETARD ! EN RETARD AVEC LE DESTIN ! Il FAUT QUE JE TROUVE LA ALICE !

Il tapotait frénétiquement son horloge en tapant du pied sur le sol. Dorothy regarda en arrière et vit que Jefferson recommençait à bouger.

- Je n'ai pas dut lui en mettre assez, constata t-elle. Vous devez partir, partir dans un autre monde...Un monde sans magie précisa t-elle. Ils ne pourront pas vous retrouver là-bas...

- Est-ce là que se trouve Alice ? demanda immédiatement McTwist.

-Je...Je ne sais pas, dit-elle prudemment. Peut être, je pense...

Il rangea donc sa montre dans la poche intérieur de sa redingote, l'air satisfait.

- Alors c'est là-bas que je vais, je suis déjà affreusement en retard...Encore merci pour votre aide Dothy, ajouta t-il en lui serrant la main avec sa patte. Je vous revaudrais cela...

Dorothy entendit des grognements non loin.

- De rien, filez maintenant !

Le lapin se pencha sur le sol et utilisa ses pattes pour former un cercle parfait qui s'illumina d'une blancheur aveuglante. Il sourit à Dorothy avant de sauter dans le trou du lapin blanc. Une fois McTwist disparu, le trou se referma et il ne resta plus qu'une marque circulaire sombre sur le sol. Dorothy se releva, un sourire satisfait sur le visage et se retourna vers la forme qui gigotait sur le sol.

- Ca fait mal hein ? demanda t-elle d'une voix dure. Quand quelqu'un nous trahis quand on s'y attends le moins...

Jefferson mit encore quelques instants avant de se relever, un air furieux sur le visage.

- TU N'AS AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ! s'écria t-il en postillonnant de rage.

Jefferson faisait le cents pas, donnant un coup de pied à son chapeau avant de se mettre à rire sans humour à gorge déployée.

- Je savais que je faisais une erreur ce jour là à Wonderland, jamais je n'aurais dû accepter ta proposition de partenariat, dit-il avec maintenant un sourire mauvais. J'aurais dû te livrer au Dark One ce jour-là, continua t-il amer. Ca m'aurais évité bien des ennuis...

- Eh bien, tu lui as dit que tu lui trouverais un Jumper qui peut aller dans des mondes sans magie...

Elle écarta les bras.

- Je suis là... Pourquoi tu ne me livres pas à lui ? J'en ai marre de courir et après tout c'était notre deal si jamais je te trahissais, cracha t-elle. Et apparemment entre nous pour toi cela n'a jamais été que ça, une affaire, un partenariat...

Jefferson s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher et la regarda comme si elle l'avait giflé.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? demanda t-il incrédule. C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

- Livre moi à Rumpelstilskin tu seras...

- NOOOOOON ! hurla Jefferson en se précipitant sur elle.

Il mit la main devant sa bouche, mais c'était trop tard et il le savait.

- Vite, dit-il affolé. JUMP ! Claque des talons, vas t-en !

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et j'ai déjà Jumpé aujourd'hui je te rappel.

Jefferson se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Tu as dit son nom, gémit-il. C'est pour ça que tout le monde le surnomme le Dark One. Quand on prononce son nom, il l'entend et peut...

Il fût coupé par une fumée violette non loin. Réfléchissant vite, il pris les chaussures de Dorothy qui se trouvaient près d'eux et les cacha sous son chapeau qu'il remit sur sa tête, espérant que les magies se confondraient.

- Laisse moi parler surtout, ordonna t-il.

- Bonjour mon cher, caqueta t-il d'une voix sur-aïgue.

C'est là que Dorothy vit pour la première fois la Dark One. Il était assez petit, la peau écailleuse mais c'était ses yeux qui l'effrayèrent, des yeux noirs et morts. Elle frémit quand elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait.

- Et a qui ais-je l'honneur, demanda t-il manièré.

- C'est Dothy, répondit aussitôt Jefferson d'un air ennuyé. Elle me sert de larbin, c'est vous qui m'en avez donné l'idée avec Regina. C'est agréable de pouvoir déléguer les tâches subalternes, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Le Dark One s'approcha plus d'elle et il fallu tout le self control du monde à Jefferson pour ne pas s'interposer entre eux.

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez vous, dit Rumple d'une voix suspicieuse. Ou sont vos chaussures ?

- Elle ne..

-Est-elle sourde ? demanda Rumple aussitôt.

- Non, dit Jefferson.

- Est-elle muette ?

- Non plus mais je...

- Alors elle peut répondre par elle même, trancha l'homme à la peau écailleuse.

Il prit le visage de Dorothy dans ses mains griffue et planta ses yeux dans les siens, la faisant frémir.

-Je...Je viens d'un monde où il est contraire à un esclave de porter des chaussures, affirma t-elle.

Jefferson bouillonnait intérieurement, inquiet comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été, il avait peur, peur de la perdre.

- Mais il y a autre chose, je sens quelque chose en vous, continua Rumple sans la lâcher. Quelque chose de sombre, très sombre et puissant...

- Elle est maudite, intervint Jefferson. Elle meurt si elle ne Jump pas, c'est notre contrat. Je l'emmène avec moi dans mes voyages et en échange elle me sert d'esclave, me rends des services...

Rumple la lâcha.

- J'en suis navré croyez le, une malédiction n'est jamais amusante...

Il ne le montra pas, mais il était effrayé. Ce qui émanait de cette fille était une magie ténébreuse et bien plus dangereuse que tout ce qu'il avait pu approcher dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait, ne le comprenait et il n'aimait pas cela. Ce n'était pas la sensation d'une malédiction, mais il savait que cela venait d'un autre monde avec sûrement d'autres règles dans la magie et décida de laisser couler, préférant se concentrer sur le possible moyen de retrouver son fils.

- Des nouvelles pour ce lapin dont vous m'avez parler, demanda t-il enfin à Jefferson se détournant d'une Dorothy soulagée.

-Non, hélas, soupira Jefferson. Il s'avère que c'est une rumeur colporté a Wonderland par une chenille bleue qui abuse de la fumette...

Rumple grimaça, il avait horreur de Wonderland et de toute sa fantaisie. C'était pour lui un royaume sans intérêt, mais il sentait quelque chose de louche dans le ton de Jefferson.

- Vous mentez, vous me cachez quelque chose remarqua t-il. Je n'aime pas que l'on me cache de choses siffla t-il.

Jefferson se déplaça légèrement vers le droite se mettant entre Dorothy et le Dark One.

- Ecoutez, on ne vous cache rien je vous assure je...

- CESSEZ DE ME MENTIR ! PERSONNE NE BRISE DES DEALS AVEC MOI ! hurla t-il en plongeant sa main dans la poitrine de Jefferson qui grimaça.

-STOOOOOOP! s'écria Dorohty. C'est ma faute Monsieur, j'ai désobéï à Jefferson, dit-elle précipitamment. J'ai eu pitié et j'ai libéré ce lapin. Si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à moi.

Jefferson gémissait sous la douleur, la main du Dark One empoignant fermement son coeur. Celui ci paru considérer ses options avant de se décider.

- Bien, d'accord, accepta Rumple d'un ton léger.

Il lâcha le jeune homme avant de se diriger vers Dothy, l'oeil meurtrier et la main tendue vers son coeur. Cette esclave était la raison pour laquelle il ne retrouverait peut-être jamais son fils et cela e mettait hors de lui. Rumple se planta donc droit devant la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux et crispa les poings, attendant son destin. Mais il se décontenança. Quelque chose émanant de cette fille le faisait frissonner, quelque chose de plus puissant et dangereux que lui. Il hésita, son instinct lui hurlant de ne pas la toucher.

-Laissez la, gémit faiblement Jefferson encore incapable de se relever, les yeux alarmés fixé sur la main de Rumple à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de Dothy.

- Ooooooooh, je vois, tu as le béguin pour elle, remarqua Rumple. C'est pitoyable de tomber amoureux de sa servante...railla t-il.

Il leva la tête, faisant semblant d'entendre quelque chose et fixa de nouveau Dorothy.

-Vous ma chère, vous avez de la chance. Le devoir m'appel...

Il rangea sa main et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de les menacer tout deux en les pointant du doigt.

- Je vous laisse partir, pour cette fois. Mais si jamais je suis amené à vous revoir un jour, que ce soit dans ce royaume ou dans l'autre, je vous écraserais le coeur, les menaça t-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage pourpre cette fois.

Dorothy se précipita aussitôt auprès de Jefferson.

-Mon Dieu Jeff, tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle très inquiète.

- Bon sang, il y est pas aller de main morte, il a bien failli me briser le cœur, remarqua Jefferson en se tenant la poitrine, mais ça devrait aller je l'oublierais, ajouta t-il avec un léger sourire sur son visage.

Dorothy soupira de soulagement quand elle vit qu'il allait bien. Mais ils avaient encore quelques questions à éclaircir...

* * *

Voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre dans le monde des contes pour cette partie 1, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. Quand on connait l'avenir on voit de l'ironie partout, Rumple s'est moqué de Jeff pour être tombé amoureux de sa servante, s'il savait ce qui allait bientôt lui arriver avec Belle ! Je vous avais dit aussi que vous apprendriez pourquoi Jeff ne peut pas aller voir Rumple et j'espère avoir fourni une explication tangible. Alors, avez vous compris pourquoi Jeff a fait cela a Dorothy ? Plus d'explication a venir dans l'autre chapitre. Un calin virtuel pour ceux qui ont reconnu du premier coup la référence a Harry Potter et la tabou sur le nom de Rumple comme Voldemort ! Eh oui, si Alice vient de notre monde, c'est la faute de Dorothy ! Maintenant la question que vous devrez vous poser c'est pourquoi Emma, Rumple-Gold et Regina (plus peut-être quelqu'un d'autres MWAHAHAHA, moi je sais qui ! ;p) sentent quelque chose de pas net chez Dothy, c'est très important pour la suite et vous sera reveler dans quelques chapitres. Le prochain chapitre se passera à Storybrook donc et verra les interrogations de tous sur Dothy ainsi que des retrouvailles entre mes deux bébés ! Je posterais dans quelques jours...


	7. Jeff Dothy Mad Slippers !

Merci MadAtika, Indonis et Aznekoo et vous aussi les lecteurs timides !

Voici donc, plus rapidement que prévu le chapitre Storybrook ! J'ai pas pu attendre, je trépignais d'impatience de faire se retrouver mes deux bébés ! Je tenais aussi à m'excuser, j'ai relus le chapitre 6, et ne suis pas satisfaite de ma mise en page, tout est trop précipitée et j'ai donc pris mon temps avec celui ci... Mad Slippers Power ! Enjoy !

* * *

A Storybrook, la situation était plutôt tendue dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. David continuait de retenir de toutes ses forces un Mr Gold très énervé qui tentait désespérément d'attenter à la vie du Chapelier et de sa femme. Jefferson, le regard mauvais se tenait toujours entre lui et sa femme, prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait. Aucun des deux ne semblaient avoir oublié la menace qu'avait proferé le Dark One il y a si longtemps. Emma estima bien vite qu'il fallait calmer le jeu.

- Papa, emmène le ! Sors le de cette chambre avant qu'il ne se passe un drame ! s'exclama Emma.

David, le visage contracté sous l'effort acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et recula en emmenant Rumple avec lui.

- NON ! postillonnait-il. TOUT EST DE LEUR FAUTE ! ILS DOIVENT PAYER POUR CELA !

Mary Margaret suivit son mari et ferma la porte derrière eux, la chambre redevenant silencieuse.

- Bon maintenant vous allez m'exliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Jefferson porta la main à sa mâchoire où la canne de Gold l'avait frappé et grimaça légerement sous la douleur, il aurait sans doute une ecchymose impressionnante d'ici demain.

- C'est une longue histoire, dit-il en soupirant.

Il lui tourna le dos et se rasseya au chevet de sa femme, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne. Il était évident qu'il voulait rester seul avec elle, mais Emma en tant que Shériff se devait d'abord d'éclaircir les évenements.

- J'aimerais l'entendre, répondit-elle. Apparemment vos relatons avec Gold sont à couteaux tirés et je ne...

Jefferson ricana sombrement.

- Ce n'est pas moi l'excité avec une canne, la coupa t-il. Ni moi qui vient de tenter de me tuer...

Emma se rapprocha de l'autre côté du lit pour lui faire face, la main appuyée sur la tête de lit.

- Ecoutez, je suis Shériff okay ? C'est mon boulot d'empêcher entre autre les tentatives de meurtre, et s'il est vrai que Gold n'a plus de pouvoirs magiques, il sait encore se servir d'une arme, fît-elle sagement remarquer.

Jefferson serra les mâchoires mais la laissa continuer.

-J'ai besoin que vous m'éxpliquiez de quoi il en retourne avant que j'aille l'interroger et essayer de calmer le jeu...

Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité car Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond malaise à la seule présence de Dorothy et elle savait que Gold aurait sûrement des réponses ou tout du moins une idée de la possible menace de Dorothy. La jeune femme en question était toujours inconsciente, ignorante du remus-ménage qu'elle provoquait, elle semblait paisible et douce, mais Emma savait qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences.

- Alors soit vous répondez à mes questions, soit je vous emmène au poste pour y voir un peu plus clair...le prévient-elle

Jefferson la fusilla du regard.

- Je ne vais nulle part, dit-il aussitôt.

-Alors racontez moi cette histoire entre vous,Gold et votre femme. Pourquoi veut il vous tuer ? demanda t-elle fermement.

- Votre fils Henry n'a pas un bouquin qui relate tout cela, demanda Jefferson un peu sêchement et ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Il m'en a touché deux mots oui, reconnait Emma. Mais ce livre ne raconte pas tout, et je voudrais votre version.

Il soupira bruyamment avant de rouvrir les yeux.

- Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, elle est maudite... Les chaussures rouges que vous avez trouvés contiennent un genre de malédiction qui l'oblige à Jumper...

- Jumper ? demanda Emma la mine confuse.

- Voyager si vous préferez, reprit-il. Toujours est il que ces chaussures sont l'un des rares artéfacts à pouvoirs voyager à travers tout les mondes, y compris ceux dépourvus de magie. Pour des raisons que j'ignorais à l'époque, le Dark One voulait se rendre dans l'un de ces mondes et m'avait chargé de les lui ramener. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Dothy -un sourire apparu sur son visage et il porta de nouveau son regard sur elle- qui m'a exliqué l'histoire de la malédiction, qu'elle mourrait si on les lui prenait. Nous avons donc fait un arrangement qui impliquait mon silence sur son existence contre un partenariat...

Emma écoutait avec intérêt même si elle connaissais déjà cette partie de l'histoire.

- Au bout de quelques temps, je m'étais attaché à elle et je me doutais que le Dark One finirait par apprendre la vérité, continua t-il sans quitter sa femme du regard. J'ai alors prit la décision de lui livrer un autre Jumper par sécurité...

Emma redoubla d'attention, ce n'était pas dans le livre.

- Je lui avait promis ce Jumper, mais Dorothy m'empêcha de le lui livrer, risquant de trahir notre secret. Fort heureusement le Dark One ne se douta jamais qu'elle était en possession des chaussures mais pour avoir échoué à lui ramener l'autre Jumper il nous menaça qu'il nous tuerais s'il nous revoyais à nouveau, ce qui nous renvois à la situation d'aujourd'hui, termina t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Il eut ensuite un drôle de regard, un regard méfiant.

- Ma femme n'est un danger pour personne, assura t-il.

Perspicace, il avait remarqué qu'Emma regardait Dorothy d'une drôle de manière. Et Emma souria aussitôt.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, mentit-elle.

Son détecteur de mensonge integré vrombissait "et merde" pensa t-elle.

- Je vais voir où en sont David et Mary Margaret avec Gold l'informa t-elle en sortant.

Jefferson, pour la première fois de la soirée se détendit. Ses épaules s'affaisserent, la pression retombant légerement. Il savait qu'Emma n'en resterait pas là, il savait qu'elle avait senti les ténebres en Dorothy, en ce moment même elle devait être en train d'en parler à l'ancien Dark One. Il soupira. Apparemment le malheur n'était pas prêt à le laisser en paix avec sa famille. Il était assailli de milliers de question.

Comment avait elle survécu ? Pourquoi n'avait elle pas pris une ride pendant les quarante dernières années ? Comment l'avait elle retrouvé ? Et qu'en était il de lui ? Etait il toujours vivant ? Etait il toujours une menace ? Etaient ils toujours connectés ? Mais pour en savoir plus il devait attendre le réveil de sa femme...

* * *

Jefferson avait veillé toute la nuit au chevet de sa femme, mais les évenements de la nuit ayant été éprouvants et il s'était endormi peu après l'aube, sa main serrant toujours celle de Dorothy. Une infirmière entra pour vérifier les constantes de la patiente et après hésitation elle secoua doucement l'épaule du chapelier.

- Monsieur...Monsieur chuchota t-elle.

Il se réveilla immédiatemment et se frotta les yeux.

- Est elle réveillée ? demanda t-il aussitôt la voix pâteuse.

L'infirmière lui sourit.

- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder...Vous avez l'air extenué, vous devriez peut être rentré chez vous, on vous bipera imméditemment quand elle reprendra conscience assura t-elle.

Jefferson fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur la main de Dorothy.

- J'ai été séparée d'elle depuis maintenant 39 ans...Je ne vais pas la laisser alors que je viens juste de la retrouver dit-il fermement.

- Comme vous le souhaitez Monsieur, mais vous allez devoir sortir au moins le temps que je change ses pansements...

- Pourquoi ne pourrais je rester ? demanda t-il d'une voix forte.

- Je vais changer ses bandages et cela ne sera pas beau à voir... Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes... S'il vous plaît... insista t-elle.

Jefferson soupira et baisa le front de son épouse et sortit lentement de la chambre en fermant la porte derière lui. Il s'adossa a un mur et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Dorothy était vivante. Dorothy était içi. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informaton à accepter. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Il inspira et soupira profondément, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. Après quelques minutes il sortit son portable pour se changer les idées et appela sa fille.

- Allo, Papa ? répondit aussitôt une voix douce.

-Oui Grace, comment ça va toi ? dit Jefferson en essayant de prendre une voix enjouée.

-Bien, Granny m'apprends a faire des pancakes. Henry en est à une bonne dizaine et il à de la cannelle partout sur le visage ! répondit Grace en riant.

-Henry est avec toi ? demanda gravement Jefferson.

-Oui, Régina l'a déposé ce matin ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, rien mon Trésor...Ne t'inquiete pas.

-Dis Papa, tu rentre quand ? demanda t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

-Bientôt, bientôt ne t'en fais pas. Mon...Mon amie ne s'est pas encore réveillée mais cela devrait aller mieux d'içi quelques heures...

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre de Dorothy et fît signe à Jefferson qu'il pouvait y retourner.

-Bon Grace je vais devoir y aller, passe moi Henry s'il te plaît...

- Henry ?! Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle surprise.

-Je dois lui parler, c'est important...

-D'accord, accorda Grace.

-Je t'aime Trésor, ajouta Jefferson d'une voix rauque.

-Je t'aime aussi Papa...

-...

-...Allo ? demanda une voix peu assurée.

- Henry; écoute moi bien. Grace ne dois RIEN savoir au sujet de sa mère, si les choses tournent mal je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de faux espoirs...On est d'accord ?

-Elle à le droit de savoir...s'insurgea l'adolescent à voix basse. C'est sa mère, et si elle a une chance de la revoir elle...

-C'est ma fille, tu n'as pas à décider. Tu n'as aucune idée de la situation délicate à laquelle nous sommes confronté, dit Jefferson d'une voix dure. Je te demande juste de tenir ta langue... Sommes nous d'accord ? redemanda Jefferson d'une voix sévere.

-Ouais,ouais ouais, dit Henry de mauvaise humeur avant de raccrocher.

Il se retourna et constata que Grace le regardait avec curiosité.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait te dire ? demanda t-elle innocemment.

Henry se mordit la lèvre mécontent et tiraillé.

- Rien, il m'a juste dit que je ne devais pas manger tout les pancakes, réussit il a dire avec un sourire contrit.

Grace souria, satisfaite et ne chercha pas plus loin au soulagement d'Henry.

Satisfait, Jefferson raccrocha et entra à nouveau dans la petite chambre qui empestait le médicament. Sa femme était là, des bandages immaculée autour se son torse, la mine fatiguée, avec une poche de solution saline reliée à elle par une veine mais elle était là, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme paisible et régulier. Il s'asseya de nouveau sur la chaise inconfortable près de son lit et dégagea une mêche blonde de ses cheveux en lui glissant derrière l'oreille. Il souria tristement en pensant au nombre d'années qui avaient passées avant qu'il ne puisse refaire ce geste simple. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue quand elle se mit à rémuer doucement.

- Dothy ? demanda Jefferson surprit d'une voix faible et prudente.

Elle continua de remuer et commença à ouvrir les yeux.

-Dothy ?! répeta precipitamment Jefferson de plus en plus nerveux.

Dorothy clignait des yeux rapidement, ayant du mal à s'accomoder à la lumière agressive des néons. Elle esseya de bouger mais fût arrêter dans son mouvement par une douleur sur son flanc droit. Jefferson sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et déglutit durement, devenant de plus en plus nerveux.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmhhh...Jeff-Jefferson... ? C'-C'est toi ? demanda t-elle d'une voix faible, toujours éblouie.

Jefferson ferma les yeux durement et soupira de soulagement. Ca faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix, juste sa voix après plus de 40 ans. Submergé par l'émotion il se trouva incapable de lui répondre et se pencha pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, esperant lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

-Aaaaaaahhh gémit-elle aussitôt, l'air peinée.

Jefferson la lâcha aussitôt se souvenant de ses brulures et se rasseya en essuyant d'un revers de sa manche les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues.

-Désolé, réussit-il à dire après quelques secondes d'une voix tremblante. Je ne...Je ne voulais pas te faire mal...

La vision de Dorothy devenant plus nette, elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Les mêmes cheveux châtains avec une coupe improbable, les mêmes yeux bleus avec cette étincelle de folie, peut être un peu moins éclatante que dans ses souvenirs mais c'était bien lui. Il n'avait pratiquemment pas changé.Elle leva son bras avec une petite grimaçe et lui toucha la joue, pour se convaincre qu'il était réel et soupira de bonheur.

-Jefferson, répeta t-elle lentement, savourant son nom.

Les larmes la gagnerent, elle aussi était très émue. Jefferson attrappa la main sur sa joue et la serra. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils ne parlerent pas, le moment se passant de mots. Ce fût Dorothy qui brisa le silence.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle timidement.

Il sourit.

- Le sentiment était partagé...répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Je te croyais...j'ai cru que tu étais...commença t-il mais le mot ne parvenait pas à sortir, il ne voulait plus le prononcer.

- Je t'aime, dit-il à la place.

Elle lui sourit à son tour.

- Je t'aime Jefferson...répondit-elle.

C'était les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés avant de se sacrifier avec le Magicien d'OZ, mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas un adieu. Elle essaya de se relever mais une décharge de douleur l'en empêcha et elle grimaca.

-Doucement Dothy dit-il inquiet. Tes blessures sont encore récente, tu ne dois pas bouger...

-Ca ne durera pas, tu me connais...Je suis incapable de rester en place dit elle avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Cela fît rire Jefferson car c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

- Tu as soif ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, s'il te plaît Jeff...

Il se leva et alla chercher un gobelet en plastique qu'il remplit avec une carafe qui traînait par là. Il le lui tendit et elle le bu d'une traite, regardant avec curiosité ce qui était accroché à son bras.

- Qu'est ce que... commença t-elle.

- C'est pour te soigner, expliqua Jefferson d'un ton apaisant.

Elle se détendit et reposa son verre vide sur l'espece de commode à côté de son lit.

- Et...Et Grace ? demanda t-elle timidement, d'une voix peu assurée.

Jefferson sourit tendrement.

- Elle va bien, la rassura t-il. Je l'ai déposée chez quelqu'un de confiance avant de venir...

- Je ne voulais pas l'amener ici alors que je ne savais pas si tu...si jamais tu étais...enfin je... bredouilla t-il mal à l'aise.

- Tu as bien fait Jefferson, assura t-elle d'une voix ferme. Tu as prit la bonne décision... Comment est-elle ? éluda t-elle, les yeux aussitôt brillants de curiosité.

Il se rasseya à ses côtés, un regard plein de tendresse.

- Elle à 12 ans, elle à tes cheveux, en plus longs précisa t-il. Tes yeux noisettes...ta bonté, ta douceur...Elle est merveilleuse.

A ces mots, Dorothy fût envahie par une quantité impressionnante d' émotions contradictoires et des larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Jefferson sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa veste et le lui tendit. Elle s'essuya le visage et se moucha bruyamment.

- Je pourrais dire à Granny de l'amener içi , proposa t-il doucement.

-NON, dit-elle d'une voix dure. Non Jefferson, il ne faut pas...

Elle regarda pensivement ses chaussures rouges qui se trouvaient non loin. Jefferson suvit son regard.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiète, demanda t-il sans conviction. Tu crois que tu vas devoir Jumper ? Il suffit qu'on s'embrasse pour annuler la malédiction ! Tu n'as pas oublié ?!

Pour prouver ses dires, il se pencha et l'embrassa chastement avant de se retirer.

-Rassurée ? demanda t-il en caressant sa joue.

- Tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de la malédiction Jeff...répondit-elle gravement, le visage sombre.

Le chapelier soupira, sachant que la suite de la conversation allait être un dur retour à la réalité.

- Demande toi comment je peux être encore en vie, commença t-elle. Demande toi comment il est possible que j'ai Jumper jusqu'ici...Comment cela se fait il que je n'ai pas vieilli (comme toi soit dit en passant)...

Ils échangerent un regard entendu et horrifié.

- Tu veux dire qu'_IL_...

-Oui..._IL_ m'a retenue prisonnière avec lui mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper, exliqua t-elle. Cela fait 2 ans qu'il à senti un grand pouvoir et qu' _Il_ en cherche l'origine, mais ça n'arrêtait pas de se déplacer, mais il a finit par trouver Jeff ... C'est pourquoi je suis revenue...C'est pourquoi je suis là...Je suis venue vous prévenir... _IL_ a sentit la magie de ce monde..._Il_ se prépare...

Elle le regarda d'un air désolée avant d'ajouter.

- _IL_ arrive...Le Magicien d'OZ arrive à Storybrook...

* * *

Voilà pour cet **_avant dernier chapitre de la partie 1_**. J'espere ne pas avoir bâclé leurs retrouvailles et éveiller votre curiosité entre Dothy et le mystérieux Magicien d'OZ...Je voulais partager une anecdote d'auteur, au départ je voulais que Dorothy ait vieilli, contrairement à Jeff, elle aurait eu près de 70 ans, cela aurait ajouté du drame...Mais j'ai pas pu, je crois que mon subconscient veut qu'ils aient une possiblité d'un Happy End...Je frémis aux (possible je sais pas encore) retrouvailles Dothy-Grace! Vous aurez donc compris que le titre de la fic n'est pas choisi par hasard, "la menace du Magicien d'OZ" est bien réelle... Vous avez peut être des théories ? Il va y avoir quelques délais pour le dernier chapitre, revision et exams oblige...Désolée mais je le posterais dés que je peux, en plus la partie 2 de l'histoire aura plus d'action, je vous le garantis. Quelqu'un a t-il remarquer que Gold n'a plus de magie ...?


	8. True Love

Salut ! Désolée pour les délais mais bon voici le dernier chapitre de cette première partie de "La menace du magicien d'OZ"... Bon voici donc ce qui s'est passé après que Rumple les aient menacés et comment ils ont découvert qu'ils étaient true love ! ENJOY !

* * *

Dans le monde des contes, cela faisait quelques minutes que Rumpelstiltskin avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée pourpre, laissant les deux partenaires sous le coup d'une menace meurtrière. Dorothy était toujours assise auprès de Jefferson, préoccupée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle revoyait encore avec un frisson d'horreur le Dark One plongé sa main écailleuse et griffue dans la poitrine de Jeff, agrippant son coeur...L'expression de douleur qu'il avait eu, elle avait cru qu'elle allait le perdre et un instant ce fût comme si ce monstre avait serré son propre coeur, elle pourrait jurer avoir senti ses doigts l'empoigner...Elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible mais c'était bien arrivé, elle en était certaine. Heureusement tout cela était derrière eux et Jefferson semblait reprendre lentement des couleurs et même si sa main tenait encore sa poitrine, sa respiration devenait moins erratique. Remarquant qu'il essayait de se relever, la jeune femme le repoussa doucement.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu Jeff, conseilla t-elle. Je pense que...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir Jefferson se dégagea et se releva en grimaçant légèrement. Sans jeter un seul regard à la jeune femme il commença ensuite à épousseter ses vêtements avec des gestes rageurs. Dorothy le regarda faire sans comprendre. Il avait eu l'air angoissé quand le Dark One avait menacé de la tuer, il avait eu ensuite l'air soulagé quand il était parti et avait même plaisanté avec elle mais maintenant il avait l'air presque en colère contre elle.

- Ca te fais encore mal ? demanda t-elle timidement.

Jefferson ricana sombrement.

- Un mage noir vient d'essayer de m'écraser le coeur encore battant, à ton avis Dothy franchement ? demanda t-il avec humeur.

Sa question semblait l'avoir irrité et il continua à épousseter ses vêtements avec un peu plus de raideur. Elle se releva lentement, l'air confuse. Visiblement il lui en voulait bel et bien car jamais encore il ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

- Je ne demandais pas ça méchamment, répondit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

Mais le Jumper ne semblait lui prêter aucune attention. Une fois que ses vêtements lui parurent présentables, il ramassa son chapeau qui était tombé au moment sa chute, heureusement de manière à cacher les chaussures compromettantes et se le remit sur la tête avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait les sourcils fronçés, la mâchoire serrée et ses yeux ne contenait plus cette étincelle de folie qu'elle aimait tant. Ils étaient éteints, vides, froids. Il soupira et fouilla dans une des poches intérieures de son manteau.

- C'est à toi, dit-il d'un air bourru en lui jetant un pendentif étoilé.

En faisant ce geste, en lui rendant son collier, il renonçait à Dorothy. Ce pendentif était le symbole de leur partenariat et il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le premier jour, il avait été l'assurance égoïste que Dorothy resterait avec lui. Jamais encore son coeur ne lui avait fait si mal, pas même lorsque le Dark One avait tenté de lui arraché. Il l'aimait, de tout son coeur. Mais la faire rester avec lui serait trop dangereux pour elle, en plus il se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer en retour. Ne venait-elle pas plus tôt de le traiter d'homme cynique, blasé, égoïste et insensible ? Il ne la méritait pas...Dorothy regardait sans y croire son collier qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des mois. Elle était heureuse, son sourire en témoignait mais elle était également perplexe.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle incrédule. Pourquoi me le rendre maintenant ?

- Parce que je met un terme à notre partenariat, dit-il durement.

Dorothy écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle incrédule.

Jefferson se pinça brièvement l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux.

- Parce que cette affaire n'est plus profitable ni pour toi, ni pour moi, répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Ce qui s'est passé avec le Dark One en est la preuve flagrante...Il est donc temps d'y mettre un terme.

Il rouvrit les yeux, constatant avec tristesse l'air blessé de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Je suis désolé Dorothy, ajouta t-il d'une voix rauque. Je...

Il fût couper par une douleur poignante sur son front.

- AH ?! Qu'est ce que...

Il vit le collier à présent tombé à ses pieds. Elle venait de lui jeter son collier dans la tête et avait l'air furieuse.

- C'est tout, commença t-elle d'une voix sévère. _"Je mets un terme à notre partenariat "_ railla t-elle. _"Je suis désolé Dorothy, c'est affaire n'est plus profitable ni pour toi, ni pour moi"._ Et on en reste là ?!

Jefferson la regardait abasourdi, en se tenant la bosse qui était en train de grossir sur son front. Elle s'avança et pointa un doigt dans sa poitrine.

- Non, dit-elle. Pas avant que tu ne m'expliques pourquoi toi, l'homme d'affaire carrièriste par excellence viens juste de mentir à un puissant mage noir et de risquer sa vie pour moi, "son esclave", comme tu l'as si bien dit...

- Dorothy, il a failli te tuer, s'insurgea t-il. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu rester là sans rien faire ?

- Tu aurais pu me livrer comme tu as toujours dit que tu ferais, fit-elle remarquer. Mais tu ne l'a pas fait...Pourquoi ?

La mine du jeune homme s'illumina et son étincelle se remit à briller dans son regard.

- N'est ce pas évident ? demanda t-il. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches, en colère contre ce qu'elle prenait pour de la condescendance.

- Non pourquoi ? Vas y je t'en prie expli...

Elle fût couper Jefferson qui lui vola un baiser rapide. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il pensait à faire ce geste, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage. Malgré le peu de temps qu'avait durer ce baiser, il senti une chaleur, un confort incroyable l'envahir et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il remarqua que Dorothy l'avait surement ressenti aussi. Mais si la jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, Jefferson qui lui venait de la forêt enchantée l'avait aussitôt reconnu pour ce que c'était.

- Le véritable amour, chuchota t-il doucement pour lui même.

Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti cela mais il était sur que devant lui se trouvait son amour vrai. Il rit et prit une Dorothy déboussolée dans ses bras en la serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Maintenant qu'il savait cela, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la réciprocité des sentiments qu'il éprouvait et n'avait plus aucune intention de la laisser s'éloigner de lui. Mais Dorothy, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe le repoussa avec raideur, toujours remontée.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question, s'entêta t-elle.

Jefferson secoua la tête.

- Je pensais avoir été clair quand je t'ai embrassé, répondit-il en souriant. A ton avis, reprit-il doucement. Pourquoi j'ai tenté de lui livré ce lapin ? Un AUTRE Jumper qui peut aller dans des mondes sans magie ? insista t-il, les yeux brillants.

Dorothy le regardait sans vraiment comprendre.

- Oh, Dothy, s'il te plaît réfléchis ! s'exclama t-il. Ca fait maintenant des mois qu'on travaille ensemble, et comme pour toi, ces mois ont été les plus heureux de ma vie ! Ma seule crainte alors c'était que tu partes, que tu me quittes, continua t-il d'une voix passionnée. Je ne crains pas le Dark One, mais il est puissant et très intelligent. Il aurait bien fini par apprendre ton existence, il aurait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles je Jumperais avec une femme portant des chaussures rouges et malin comme il est il n'aurait pas tardé à faire le lien avec les chaussures de rubis...

Il approcha sa main de la joue de Dorothy et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je savais que le Dark One n'aurait pas abandonner sa quête aussi facilement, c'est pourquoi j'avais besoin d'une alternative pour te sauver...

- Quitte à sacrifier un innocent, siffla t-elle.

- Oui, répliqua t-il immédiatement. C'est égoïste, c'est vrai. Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tenté si ça voulait dire avoir une chance de te sauver la vie. Je te l'ai dit, je me suis servi de toi mais pas contre toi...

Dorothy se détacha tristement.

- Rien ne justifie la mort de quelqu'un...Là-bas, à OZ, j'ai tuer une sorcière pour pouvoir m'échapper..

- Tu ne savais pas que ça la tuerait et de toutes façons elle était maléfique. Elle a enfermé ce Magicien d'OZ tu te souviens ?

Dorothy secoua la tête.

- Mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je la revois fondre devant moi...Je n'oublierais jamais son visage Jeff...La culpabilité qu'on ressent après...Je ne le souhaite à personne, continua t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu ais de sang sur tes mains, tu n'es pas un tueur Jefferson...-une larme coula sur sa joue- Moi si...

- Ne dis pas ça Dothy s'il te plaît, tu sais que c'est faux, tu n'en savais rien...

Il sortit un mouchoire de sa poche et elle essuya ses larmes avec.

- J'ai mérité d'être maudite, finit-elle par dire. Ma malédiction est le pris à payer pour le mal que j'ai causé...

- Quelle malédiction ? demanda soudain Jefferson avec un grand sourire.

Dorothy le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'est ce que tu...

- Ce que nous avons ressenti quand on s'est embrassé tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas anodin. C'était magique, et dans ce monde, mon monde on appelle cela la magie de l'amour vrai et on raconte qu'elle peut briser toutes les malédictions...Tu n'es plus maudite Dorothy !

La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à y croire. Toute cette histoire d'amour véritable sonnait comme un conte pour enfant.

- Jeff non, ne sois pas ridicule...Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs...

-C'est simple à prouver, dit-il.

Il alla chercher ses chaussures.

- On va rester dans la chambre qu'on a louer, et demain matin tu verras que tu n'auras plus à Jumper, dit-il avec un air sur de lui.

Dorothy soupira.

- Je pensais que tu voulais mettre fin à notre partenariat ?

- C'est le cas, affirma t-il. Je ne veux plus que l'on sois partenaires, je ne veux plus que ce collier soit la raison pour laquelle tu reste à mes côtés ou parce que tu crains que je te livre à l'écailleux, ajouta t-il en levant les sourcils, la faisant rire... Je veux que si tu restes avec moi, ce soit parce que tu l'auras voulu...

Il se rapprocha à nouveau et lui murmura.

- Parce que je t'aime Dorothy...Et j'espère que tu ressens la même chose...

Elle franchit la distance entre eux et lui vola un baiser à son tour, souriante.

- Tu n'as pas répondu, fît-il remarquer avec malice.

- Je pensais avoir été clair quand je t'ai embrassé, répliqua t-elle en utilisant les mêmes mots qu'il avait utilisé.

* * *

Ils avaient passés la majeur partie du restant de la journée à parler et une grande partie de la nuit à se prouver leur amour, aussi il n'était pas loin de midi quand Dorothy se réveilla, les bras de Jefferson fermement enroulés autour d'elle. "J'aurais du devoir Jumper il y a longtemps" pensa t-elle avec bonheur. Elle sourit, heureuse, tout simplement. Elle prit un moment pour apprécier le visage de Jefferson, admirer combien elle le trouvait beau avant de se dégager doucement de son emprise et déposer un baiser sur sa joue .

- Je t'aime Jeff, lui dit-elle.

Il remua légèrement mais ne semblait pas se réveiller. "Et il dit que j'ai le sommeil lourd" pensa t-elle en roulant des yeux. Elle se leva et attrapa une robe verte simple avant d'aller se préparer dans la pièce attenante. Jefferson, lui commença à se réveiller, gêné par la perte de chaleur. Il cligna des yeux et étendit le bras où aurait du normalement se trouver Dorothy. Un sentiment de panique le prit quand il ne la sentit pas. Il se leva d'un bond, constatant a la vue du soleil qu'il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Avec effroi il pensa qu'il s'était peut être trompé et qu'elle avait du Jumper en urgence. Il chercha rapidement ses vêtements de la veille qui était éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Dans sa précipitation, il réussi à se cogner deux orteils contre le pied d'une table de chevet, casser deux vases et du bizarrement s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à mettre son pantalon. Le brouhaha qu'il fit attira Dorothy qui sortit précipitamment de son bain n'ayant eu le temps que de revêtir une serviette.

- Jeff ?! Tout va bien, demanda t-elle surprise de retrouver son compagnon torse nu, le pantalon mit à l'envers entouré de débris de verre et de fleurs piétinées.

Avec un soupire de soulagement il se précipita et la serra fort.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, dit-il fermement. J'ai cru que tu étais partie...

Dorothy sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.

-Non, tu avais raison Jeff. Ca a marché et je ne vais nulle part...J'ai choisi de rester avec toi...Je t'aime idiot...

Jefferson consentit alors à la lâcher.

- Que fais t-on maintenant ? demanda t-elle. Je ne suis plus maudite, je sais, mais ça m'embêterais de tout arrêté. J'aimais bien nos petites aventures, confessa t-elle.

Jefferson fit mine de réfléchir.

-Eh bien, j'imagine qu'on peut toujours continuer à Jumper, à un rythme moins effréné... On utiliserais mon chapeau, on garderait tes chaussures pour que tu puisse partir s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, a cas où...

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- On pourrait aussi avoir un petit pied à terre, où un jour on élèvera notre fille...

- Notre fille ? demanda Dorothy en riant. Tu te vois déjà papa d'une petite fille ?

-Totalement, assura t-il. Je m'y vois déjà...On va enfin avoir la vie qu'on a toujours voulu Dothy !

- Et où serait situé ce petit bonheur ? demanda t-elle.

- J'ai toujours adorer Wonderland ! s'exclama t-il dans un souffle avec sa petite étincelle dans les yeux qui pétillait et qu'elle aimait tant.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle laissa le baiser durer un peu avant de le rompre en se mordant la levre inférieur.

- Au final, tu dois être un peu déçu, dit-elle une lueur de malice dans le regard.

- Pourquoi, demanda t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Eh bien je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment ton type...Tu préfères apparemment les petites jeunes femmes écailleuses à la peau verte aux mains griffues et à la voix haut perchée alors...

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tu fais ton auto-portrait là ! la taquina t-il.

-OH ! fit-elle outrée.

Et il éclata de rire.

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce dernier chapitre de cette première partie de l'épisode de "La menace du Magicien d'OZ/ partie 1: Les chaussures de rubis" j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et merci car si vous lisez ceci ça vaudra dire que vous avez patiemment lu ma fanfic jusque là et je vous remercie de votre patience et de m'avoir suivie jusque là ! _Un petit épilogue à suivre_ avant que je ne crée une nouvelle histoire qui s'intitulera " La menace du Magicien d'OZ / partie 2: La ceinture rougeoyante" qui j'espere vous plaira aussi ! A bientôt j'espere !


	9. Epilogue

Voici donc l'épilogue qui signe la fin de cet première partie de l'épisode...

* * *

_Présent (en même temps que Storybrook) dans un monde inconnu..._

Un homme courait dans les hautes herbes, tentant d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Il avait l'air terrifié et ne cessait de jeter des regards en arrière, apercevant des ombres volantes se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il paniquait et jetant ses mains derrière lui il tenta de leur envoyer des sorts mais ceux ci semblait les traverser sans les toucher. Momentanément distrait par cette constatation, il ne regarda pas où il marchait et trébucha, tombant au sol. Ainsi il perdit le peu d'avance qu'il avait et les singes volants étaient sur lui. Ils l'empoignèrent avec des petits cris stridents, sautillant dans la joie d'atteindre leur but, le griffant et même le mordant légèrement. Il essaya de se débattre, mais les singes ailés étaient d'une force surprenant pour leur taille et le calmèrent en le griffant et en le mordant jusqu'à ce que voyant ses efforts inutiles il se résigne. A peine quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un éclair rouge ne frappe le sol devant lui, l'aveuglant momentanément. Quand sa vision se clarifia il vit devant lui un grand homme sinistre habillé richement avec une cape d'hermine et une ceinture rougeâtre. A sa vue, les singes calmèrent leur cris et s'inclinèrent profondément, forçant leur prisonnier à faire de même. Ils ne se redressèrent que lorsque leur maître claqua des doigts.

- Vous avez donner du fil à retordre à mes soldats, dit l'homme d'une voix sombre.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ? demanda l'homme d'une voix suppliante. Je n'ai rien à vous donner...

Le Magicien d'OZ ricana sans humour.

- Oh, moi je crois que si...

En disant cela, il se pencha jusqu'à lui.

- Cette sensation, je la reconnaitrais entre toutes, murmura t-il. La magie...

Il fît signe à ses singes de le relâcher et tendit lentement sa main, la posant contre la poitrine du prisonnier. L'homme agenouillé se doutant du danger sortit rapidement un couteau de sa poche et poignarda le magicien. Avec effroi il vit le magicien rire, le couteau toujours planté dans sa poitrine. Il sortit le couteau de son torse, aussi propre et immaculé qu'avant.

- Pauvre imbécile, dit-il. Je suis invincible, dit il en tapotant sa ceinture.

Ses singes rièrent et battirent des ailes avec ferveur, tapant le sol de leur pattes griffues, sachant ce qui se préparait. Leur maître attrapa l'homme par le col de sa chemise et mit son autre main sur sa poitrine à l'endroit de son cœur. Sa paume s'illumina aussitôt d'un éclat rouge, sa ceinture se mettant alors à scintiller et le visage du prisonnier se crispa. Il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus vide, de plus en plus froid. Il grimaça de douleur, mais le magicien n'arrêta pas avant d'avoir absorbé jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sa magie, relâchant son corps maintenant sans vie. Il soupira de bien être, sentant ses pouvoirs augmenter. Sa ceinture cessa de briller et sa paume redevint normale.

- Débarrassez moi de ça, ordonna t-il en désignant le cadavre de l'homme.

Les singes volants s'exécutèrent avec des petits cris, attrapant l'homme par les jambes et le traînant plus loin. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, le magicien siffla longuement et vit aussitôt apparaître un autre singe, plus grand que les autres et le seul à porter un uniforme. C'était son lieutenant.

- Prépare les troupes, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Cette petite garce s'est échappé, elle aura sûrement dût les prévenir de notre arrivée. Ca devrait prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu...

Il se pencha vers le singe.

- Qu'ils ne touchent pas à la fille surtout, prévient-ils d'une voix lourde de menace. Ce soir nous allons à Storybrook...

Le singe s'inclina d'un air entendu avant de s'envoler à tire d'aile. Le Magicien d'OZ satisfait caressa du doigt sa ceinture, un sourire mauvais sur le visage qui ne présageait rien de bon...

* * *

A Suivre...

* * *

Générique de Once Upon A Time avec la petite musique...

* * *

Voilà donc la fin de cette première partie de l'épisode de "La menace du Magicien d'OZ", cette partie est maintenant complète, la suite sera dans l'autre histoire que je vais intituler "La menace du Magicien d'OZ partie 2: La ceinture rougeoyante" J'espere que mon histoire vous à plu et avoir attiser votre curiosité pour ce qui va se passer... Je posterais la nouvelle histoire sous peu...Merci pour votre lecture et les reviews et les follows ou favoris, tout ça me touche beaucoup et j'aimerais continuer de vous divertir ! A bientôt chers camarades Oncers !


End file.
